The Slytherin Effect
by hungryhippo121
Summary: Teddy Lupin, resident Gryffindor Goldenboy, begins his sixth year at Hogwarts with the world at his feet. Quidditch and girls have always come easy to him- that is until he stumbles across Victoire; Slytherin Queenbee and bitch extraordinaire. And as much as he wants to; he just can't seem to shake her.
1. Chapter 1

I lounged easily against the wall of our compartment, my legs stretched lazily across the seat while Aelius and Craig bickered on the opposing one. Listening only half-heartedly, I flicked the snitch up and down in my hands; occasionally letting it zoom away; only to snatch it back again. I kept my eye trained on its glittering surface; blind to everything else but it's movements. Ripping it from the air smoothly for a fourth successive time, I smirked happily.

"Teddy, _please_!" An exasperated Aelius turned to me, black hair flopping dramatically over his pale, angular face. "Tell him he's wrong. Portia is great- but she is _nowhere near_ Harriet. I mean; they are just not in the same _league_!" He gestured wildly to emphasise his point; just as a heated Craig cut across him.

"I'm not saying that they're equals looks wise- I'm saying Harriet's a twat! That counts as negative points- Portia's an alright bird though, ergo- plus points. That makes them equal _overall_. Dumbass."

I glanced over at them; amused. They both waited expectantly for my verdict; Craig leaning forward eagerly as Aelius slouched confidently into the plush, red leather of the compartment seats. Taking a second to mull it over; I tossed the snitch one more time and caught it quickly.

"Neither of them are a dream to be around- Portia being better company than Harriet doesn't make her _good_ company. So… it's got to be Harriet doesn't it? I mean, it's not like you're marrying either of them."

Aelius whooped triumphantly as Craig opened his mouth to protest some more. Sighing, I swung my legs from the soft seats to face them directly. "But I mean; it's not like either of you are getting either of them any time soon… so, I guess this entire conversation is sort of… moot, don't you think?" I smirked deviously over at them as they both scowled back.

"Please. I could get Harriet if I wanted." Aelius shrugged indifferently as Craig scoffed loudly.

"_You_? You could pull the hottest girl in our school if you wanted- but _what_? You feel disinclined?"

I snickered appreciatively as Aelius flushed; running a hand through his jet black hair. "She's the hottest girl in _Gryffindor_. Not the entire school." He corrected curtly, pretending to be interested in the passing countryside outside our grubby compartment window.

I quirked an eyebrow; smiling in bemusement. "Name one girl that's hotter."

He glared at me for a moment before concentrating hard; staring at the floor. Craig and I burst into loud sniggers as his face contorted with the effort.

"Face it man- she's un-buh-leavable." Craig shook his head with an awestruck smile.

"No," Aelius insisted "there has to be someone else in the school- I mean, do we really know any girls from the other houses?"

A smirk spread involuntarily across my lips.

Craig looked up and grimaced at me. "Christ sakes Ted, we don't want to hear about the Hufflepuff twins anymore."

My smirk flared into a full blown grin. "What can I say? They're a house that truly believes in hard-work and teamwork-"

Aelius chucked the snitch over at me and I dodged it neatly; laughing with the two of them as we readjusted in the seats.

"For God's sake just go find the trolley lady. I'm hungry and I want to eat before your perverseness spoils my appetite." Aelius scowled over at me; pouting in a way that I knew drove all the girls in our year crazy. He had the whole broody darkness thing going on- not that he didn't know it. He spent hours every morning styling his hair into a casually distressed look and was constantly pouting and preening in the mirror. He was a dick, but he had his moments.

In contrast, Craig had a much lighter appearance; almost as pale as Aelius; but with ashy blonde hair and grey eyes. Although not as much of a natural looker as Aelius; he managed to do okay for himself. Being one of the star players of our Quidditch team, with an Irish accent to boot, seemed to get him along in life.

Scraping myself off my seat I grinned over at the two of them; my best friends since our very first year in Hogwarts.

"Ladies, I am more than happy to oblige."

Smirking as I sauntered from the carriage, I heard the whizzing of the snitch behind me and knew instinctively that Aelius had chucked it at my head. I ducked quickly in the corridor and spun lithely around to catch it; just as I crashed into a group of girls behind me.

Stumbling back over them, we careened to the floor in a pile of limbs and screams. Wincing as I straightened up slowly I offered my hand to the girl directly beneath me and most damaged by the fall. The rest of her friends had already straightened up and were offering me the coldest glares they could muster. Which was pretty unnecessary. I mean, it had clearly been an accident. And also; very unusual. Facing a group of angry girls was not something I had to deal with often.

I pulled the girl to her feet with a charming smile; her long blonde hair tumbling over her face as she leaned down to fix her robes. Ignoring the guffaws of the two pricks still in the compartment, I began to apologise.

Until she swept her hair back with one manicured, soft hand and pierced me with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. And not the cheesy turquoise blue that wasn't even real- but the deepest, darkest blue I could have imagined.

She cocked an eyebrow frostily, plump lips pursing in distaste. "What are you- fucking blind?"

I blinked rapidly; shaking myself from the haze her eyes seemed to cast. Her words caught up with me slowly. I frowned lightly.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "And deaf, too. Well don't worry about apologising to me then. It seems you have enough problems in your life."

Her accent was clipped; polished and the softness of her voice jarred disorientating with the coolness of her words. And yet, for how outstandingly rude she was being, all I could think was _how have I not met this girl before? _She was incredibly… beautiful. "Hot" didn't do her justice. Her face was almost pixie-like; with round, huge eyes framed by thick, dark lashes that barely grazed high, golden cheek bones.

And her lips; man, her lips…

My mouth slightly ajar in shock; I recovered quickly and allowed the ghost of a smirk to play on my lips.

"You're right. I'm sorry- I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Teddy, by the way. Teddy Lupin." I offered her my signature crooked grin, watching for some sort of melt in that icy exterior.

Her eyes narrowed minimally. "I know who you are Lupin."

She took a step forward and I could feel my breath hitch. She smelled incredible. She had to be part Veela or _something_- there was no way she was doing this naturally.

Her loose blonde hair tumbled forward as she leaned in slightly closer; just enough so that my heartbeat soared but not so close as to be in anyway nearing inappropriate. Which I would never have contested.

"Do _you_ know who _I_ am?" She tilted her head in curiosity; her hair once again rippling with the movement.

Slightly embarrassed; I shook my head, grinning sheepishly at her; still reminding myself to blink.

Nodding slowly, she took a step back, her tone instantly more business-like. "Well allow me to clear the ambiguity. I'm Slytherin Prefect- and that'll be, let's see… five points from Gryffindor for reckless endangerment of fellow passengers?" She cocked her head in sarcastic deliberation, holding my gaze for a few more seconds before smirking slightly.

She sauntered past me without another word; her three friends following after her in giggles as I stood rooted to the ground in shock. Long after their chatter had dissipated down the train, I turned in a daze back to our compartment; the door still ajar; Aelius and Craig staring at me with poorly supressed sniggers.

I sat down in silence and instantly they erupted into roars of laughter; clutching each other for support.

"Your _face_-"

"I'm Lupin- _Teddy_ Lupin- like fucking James Bond-"

"_Slytherin prefect_-"

"Reckless endangerment-"

I glared over at them until they had finally had their fill, collapsing exhausted into their seats; still grinning like idiots.

"Man, she schooled you though; admit it." Craig looked at me from under half closed eyes.

I frowned. "Yeah. She did."

Silence elapsed for a minute or two.

"Guys- remember when we said there was no one hotter than Harriet Carlisle in the school?

They nodded sleepily, exhausted from the afternoons antics. For a moment the only sound was the gentle chug of the engine and the hum of distant chatter throughout the train.

"What about… Slytherin?"

Aelius cracked open a sleepy eye in suspicion. "What about them?"

"Scum of the earth." Craig mumbled; offering his two cent.

I glared over at him; but decided to ignore it. It was _half true_ at least.

I began cautiously. "Well, purely objectively obviously… that blonde girl-"

"The Slytherin prefect?" Aelius sat up fully now, considering my theory seriously.

Craig glanced between us, testing if we were joking. "You're ripping the piss right? A Slytherin? Come on-"

"Why not?" I demanded hotly. If it were a purely objective scale- no personality considered (which it clearly was if Harriet was coming out on top) then that blonde girl was above and beyond top of the pile.

Craig reluctantly joined the conversation, leaning forward and grimacing. "Yeah- okay- Slytherins can be hot- but it's negated by the fact that- and I repeat- _they are slytherins_! And her especially, I mean-"

"She was incredible Craig- don't even deny it. I couldn't have _dreamed_ her up. Though I imagine I'll be trying my utmost from now on." Aelius smirked over at me and I half grimaced, half grinned back. Gross.

"Wait- what do you mean "her especially"? You know her?" I leaned forward, my full focus now absorbed by Craig, as Aelius too turned to face him. He looked slightly taken aback at the sudden spotlight thrust upon him.

"Well, yeah- I mean, not personally, but _everyone knows_ her…" He trailed off as Aelius and I exchanged a baffled look. Did everyone know her? An image of those eyes, _those lips_ floated unwillingly back into my mind's eye. Yep; I could easily believe a girl like that attracted attention.

Craig sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, the two of you spend way too much time absorbed by Gryffindor groupies. You know, if you actually looked beyond the sea of one night stands, you might find that there are plenty other-"

A held up a hand to stop him. "Craig- the girl please."

He threw up his hands in defeat. "Why are you bothering? This one is beyond even you, Teddy."

Aelius waved a hand. "The girl Craig."

He shook his head softly before speaking. "My God. Fine. Fine, on your heads be it. She's the Slytherin Princess, for fuck's sake. Straight A's, Prefect, not to mention dating Zabini-"

"The Slytherin Captain?" I cut across, just to clarify.

Craig raised a world weary eyebrow. "Do you know another?"

I shrugged, gesturing for him to continue.

He sighed, but obliged. "I dunno what else to tell you. She has a clique of Slytherin groupies that follow her around- she always looks amazing. But she's supposed to be an incredible bitch and all too aware of her looks- part Veela or something."

I nodded, absorbing this. So she was dating Zabini. Ugh- the idea of that prat with a girlfriend that hot just reinforced the notion that there truly was no justice in the world. But it unsettled me, for more reasons than just that. They didn't… fit well together. A girl that quick, that clever and cutting; should be with someone, I dunno, _more_ than Zabini.

I shrugged off the discomfort though; reminding myself that I didn't _know_ her. I had only Craig's word to go on that she was clever. That and one frosty exchange in the corridor. She could be remedial, for all I knew.

But then she was a prefect…

Shut up and stop thinking about her. You don't even know her name, for Christ sake! Oh yeah…

"What's her name again?" I looked up at Craig hopefully.

He frowned over at me astutely. "Why?"

I shrugged indifferently as Aelius smirked knowingly. "Please tell me you're not going for this? The rest of the school isn't enough? You have to go sully our reputations by chasing some snotty Slytherin ass?"

I frowned defensively. "I only asked what the girl's name was."

"So you can scribble it all over your books? Come on Teddy- there are plenty other girls who are much easier and much less trouble. You heard Craig- she's with Zabini. _There's_ a fight we don't need."

My frowned deepened. "I don't recall asking your permission. I _asked_ her name."

Aelius rolled his eyes derisively; standing to pull down his trunk and fetch his robes. Craig followed suit as I sat in frustrated silence wondering was anyone ever going to answer me.

Aelius turned back to face me, grinning slightly. "There's another problem I'm sure you haven't foreseen too."

I stared at him stonily. "Enlighten me."

He smirked over at Craig. "She thinks _you're_ scum of the earth. Just because you're willing to overlook the fact that she's Slytherin- doesn't mean she'll return the favour. And judging from earlier… things aren't looking good…" He waggled his eyebrows ominously as I glared up at him, ignoring their chuckles.

Craig rolled his eyes; stilling grinning. "Alright Romeo- if you're this determined to find Juliet. Just remember it doesn't end well for either of you."

Aelius and I fixed him with blank stares. This generally happened when Craig entered muggle-speak. It was baffling noise to our ears.

"What's a Roh-mey-oh?" Aelius turned curious eyes on Craig as he threw his eyes up to the ceiling.

"He- it doesn't matter. What matters is that Teddy here finds his lady." He offered us meaningful looks; drawing the pause out for suspense.

"Her name is Victoire." He finished with a flourish.

A crease formed between my eyebrows.

Victoire…

Where had I heard that before?


	2. Chapter 2

As we took our usual seats in the long line of Gryffindors in the Great Hall, I felt my eyes unwittingly search for her pale blonde hair along the Slytherin table. Slightly disappointed, I turned my head back to face our fellow housemates and tried to catch up in the conversation.

"So if everything goes to plan, we should be up and running by later this week! We will of course; leave it up to our honourable captain to pick the date. But apart from that… all set." Alec fixed me with a wicked grin as I nodded vaguely in response; looking to Craig to clue me in. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously Teddy?" He whispered, leaning slightly into me. "It was _one_ conversation. And she was horrible. I don't understand this."

I shrugged casually, adopting an insulted air. "I was actually thinking about Quidditch trials if you must know."

He looked away but I could tell he wasn't fooled. Paying full attention to my meal now, I pondered what Craig had said. It was true. I didn't understand why this one girl was so damn… attention grabbing. Well, I did. Any teenage boy would. But to this extent? To the point to which after one day I couldn't even hold a conversation with my friends without wondering where she was?

Sighing, I began to tuck in to the vegetables. It was the Veela thing. It had to be. I had never in my life clammed up like that in front of a girl. It was actually one of the things I prided myself on- girls were never an issue. Next time; it would be different, I resolved. As if on cue Aelius nudged me sharply in the ribs, hissing quietly in my ear.

"Look Ted- it's Slytherin Barbie!" He jerked his head to the hall behind us, smirking as I swivelled quickly in my chair, just in time to see Victoire float past us on her way to the Slytherin table. Floating really was the only way to describe how she moved. It was graceful and smooth; no thought put into her posture or the natural way that her hips swayed softly. With great effort I tore my gaze away from her hips and dangerously short skirt; just shy of inappropriate; and watched instead her reception into the Slytherin table.

Unspoken consent rippled through the table as people shifted quickly out of her way; a gap simply materialising beside Zabini as she sank into it; whispering something in his ear as he smirked between mouthfuls. She eyed the spread distastefully before settling on a cup of pumpkin juice and sipping delicately.

Suddenly her eyes snapped up and I found myself once again staring into her blue orbs. She scowled over at me; but didn't drop her focus. The distance did very little to minimise the power of her gaze, and I once again found myself enthralled. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Zabini look up and glower over at me.

Smirking lightly, I offered her a nod and a cheeky grin, before turning back to the table; just in time to see Zabini's face fall in shock and hers to flitter with confusion, her full lips opening slightly in surprise.

It was a cute look on her. And unless I was very much mistaken, I had noticed the corners of her lips twitch. She had smirked. Only minimally. But still.

As I took a happy bite of my meal, I pointedly avoided the open stares of Aelius and Craig. Fortunately the moment had gone unnoticed by the remainder of the Gryffindors.

* * *

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully; Aelius occasionally making jabs about Victoire; but thankfully subtly enough that no one seemed to catch his drift. After aiming another swift kick his way under the table and watching him wince with satisfaction, I decided I had had enough of this dinner- I wanted my bed. Striding from the table and bidding my adieus, I made my way out of the hall, quickly jogging up the stairs and ignoring the heckling of my so called mates back at the table.

The corridors were mainly deserted, my footsteps the only sound on the cool stone floors as I slowly made my way back to the Gryffindor tower. I was so lost in my own musings, strategizing the try outs the next day that I barely noticed the presence of another individual in the corridor until she was a few mere feet from me. I pulled up in shock, a grin spreading slowly across my face.

She realised my presence a few seconds later and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Christ, Lupin- are you following me?" She placed a hand on one slim hip, her tone icy.

I laughed in derision. She had balls; that much I'd admit, even if she was outrageously arrogant. "The Gryffindor common room happens to be on this floor. Which has me wondering what the hell _you're_ doing here? Bit lost are we?" I flashed her a smug smirk that I just knew would get under her skin.

Sure enough, her eyes flashed in annoyance. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought if you think that I'm going to stand here explaining myself to _you_." Sidestepping me; she made to pass down the stairs behind me.

I swung around to catch her arm. "I'm sorry about that again. Honestly."

She hesitated, frowning up at me in confusion, her arched brows knotting together as she considered me. "It's fine. I don't really care." Her arms folded quickly across her chest, as if to prove how little she cared.

I smiled sarcastically. "So we're friends again?"

She scoffed loudly, smirking up at me. "We were friends? I've known you for less than a day and all you've done is give me a concussion and get me in trouble."

A slow grin spread across my face. "How did I get you in trouble?"

Her smirk spread slightly, her lips twitching upwards just a fraction more. "Cass wasn't too pleased at you grinning over at me like some 90 year old pervert."

I guffawed, throwing my head back and grinning. "Wasn't he? Oh dear. And I'm sorry I got you in trouble with my "perverted grins". It wasn't my intention. If you need help explaining it to him- you come find me." My faux sympathetic was met with a sarcastically sweet one of her own.

"Oh, it isn't me I'm worried for Lupin. I'm more than capable of dealing with Zabini. It's you I worry for." She leaned in slowly, closing the gap between us as her scent once again filled the air around me; making it noticeably harder to breathe. I kept my eyes trained on hers; willing them not to slip to her lips.

"He has rep for being overprotective you see." She bit her lip, pausing slightly. I was going to explode. She was driving me fucking crazy.

"He also has a rather _particular_ set of disfiguring curses."

I forced my dry mouth to speak. "Disfiguring how?"

She smirked again, stepping away a little, making it a little easier to think.

"In a way that makes it very tough for other boys to compete." Her eyes drifted south along my torso, resting pointedly. Following her gaze I raised my eyebrows.

"That does make it tough. Don't worry though; I'll do all my perverted grinning in private from now on. We wouldn't want darling Cassius to get upset again."

She was already walking away, turning back to speak to me over her shoulder. "See that you do Lupin. Or I won't need Cass to disfigure you."

I watched her leave for a minute or two; until the sounds of her footsteps had faded beyond hearing and jogged slowly back over to the portrait of the fat Lady; already eagerly anticipating the bed that lay just beyond it. I sunk into my soft pillows contentedly, the whisper of a smile still on my face.

Christ.

What the fuck was I doing?

* * *

I awoke abruptly in the morning, very conscious of loud noises in my proximity. Blearily cracking open an eye, I just had time to register that a pillow was flying in my direction before it smacked me in the face. Scowling grumpily I tossed it aside; searching for my assailant. The velvet red curtains of my four poster bed had been drawn back roughly, leaving the entire room exposed. Aelius's bed opposite mine and Craig's beside me were untidily strewn open, as were Alec's and Gregory's further down the room.

Craig's ruffled head popped up from behind his bed, as he stopped rummaging through his trunk momentarily.

"_Teddy_. Get the fuck up! We're late!"

Panicked footsteps resounded through the room as everyone called out to each other; searching for missing quills and books; followed by angry pounding on the bathroom door as Alec abused Aelius for hogging the mirror. The response was muffled, but it sounded insulting enough.

I leapt out of bed; hastily pulling on pants and my shirt; my fingers stumbling across the buttons as I frantically stuffed books into my bag, grabbing a random assortment of quills and parchment as I paused momentarily to concentrate on my appearance. A quick glance in the mirror told me that things were far from spectacular in the shaving department and that I had a serious case of bed head.

Fuck it. I scrunched up my nose in concentration; ridding my face of the stubble. I decided to keep the hair. It could work. Flashing a quick grin at Craig, still rooting desperately in his trunk for his shoes, I jogged quickly from the room; ignoring the curses of my roommates as I flew to class. I was Quidditch Captain. I couldn't afford detention on the day of try-outs.

I crashed through the potions door without a minute to spare, just as Slughorn had stood to give the opening address. I cracked a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Professor."

He smiled indulgently back, motioning for me to take my seat. "Not to worry Teddy, my boy. I hope you won't be late for tonight though?"

I froze. Fuuuuuck. The Slug Club. I had totally forgotten about that- how was I going to fit that _and_ practise? I nodded weakly; sliding into my usual seat at the back. It was nice to know that even when I wasn't present, people still respected the natural order of things. When Aelius and Alec eventually fell into the room, ten minutes behind me; they had to endure a massive lecture on the importance of punctuality in the modern world. Smirking as they sank into the seats beside me, they both shot sour looks my way.

Narrowing his eyes, Aelius opened his mouth to offer some sort of insult but shut it quickly as the door opened for the third time.

When Victoire sauntered into the room; there was none of the meek apologies of Aelius and Alec; or even the sheepish camaraderie of me. She simply didn't acknowledge that she was late. She sailed to the front desk; her long hair flowing loose and straight past her shoulders.

Slughorn looked up in surprise; giving her a softly reprimanding smile. "Victoire; what time do we call this?"

Pausing, I noted a slight roll of her eyes before she turned to face him; smiling sweetly. "I know Professor. I'm so sorry." She went in for the kill, biting her lip anxiously. "I had… personal issues."

He nodded in compassionate understanding and waved her benevolently to her seat. The three of us dropped our jaws in shock; Alec and Aelius turning to me in bewilderment.

"Slug Club?" Alec suggested speculatively, leaning his brown curls into us as he whispered. On the other side of me Aelius shook his head slowly; deep in thought.

"So am I. I still had to listen through the whole speech. It has to be more than that. Who cites "personal reasons" and actually gets away with it?"

They both slowly slid their gazes to me. "I'm not even sure he could have let you off with that Ted." Aelius questioned dubiously.

Silently I leaned forward on the desk, my eyes slipping to where she sat, nestled comfortably in a ring of Slytherins; none of whom seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

I found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on my potion making with her in the room; her tinkling laugh reverberating around the room incessantly. Flustered; my potion was beginning to look like something only Craig would cook up. Aelius leaned in to inspect the pot again. "You sure it's supposed to look like that Ted? It looks… Is it- moving?" His eyebrows shot up as he looked at me in alarm.

Irritated, I swatted him away. "It's fine. Perfect. Just… get out of the way alright?"

"Could say the same myself Lupin." A familiar cool voice floated over to me.

I swung around in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Victoire arched an eyebrow calmly. "You're standing right in front of the supply cupboard. Move."

Glancing quickly behind me, I saw that she was right. "Right. Um, yeah." I shifted awkwardly out of her way and she slid past me silently.

"Hey Victoire- could you look at our potion? It's pretty shit. We don't know what's wrong with it." Aelius leaned languidly against the other end of the cupboard as she rooted for supplies; ignoring the death glares I was shooting him; and smirking slightly. The arrogant git.

She flicked her hair of her face, looking up at him indifferently. "Your potions have been shit for years. Why would I start looking at them now?"

I laughed outright at the look of undisguised outrage that flooded Aelius's face, as he opened his mouth to retort hotly. Intervening quickly, I stepped in front of him.

"Because this one is _particularly_ shit. I don't want to alarm anyone; but… we're pretty sure it's breathing." Cracking an abashed smile; my heartbeat skipped erratically as I saw her hesitate, her gaze flickering momentarily to the cauldron sat innocently on the table.

She smirked softly, taking a step or two towards it and peering in cautiously before laughing outright and dancing back to us. "Yeah, you're right. It's pretty fucking terrible."

She turned away dismissively. Unable to stop myself I called after her, grinning as charmingly as I could. "You're going to leave us with it? _Alone_?"

She turned back; smirking.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Teddy! HEY! Teddy!" Footsteps pounded heavily down the steps to the Quidditch pitch behind me.

Turning bemusedly to face some random 4th year, I paused at the entrance to the changing rooms.

"Yeah?" I rooted in my pockets for the keys; staring expectantly at this red faced blonde boy. He puffed dramatically, searching for breath.

"I was just wondering…" He panted loudly. "I was just wondering if you have room for a chaser?"

I grinned benevolently. "Well, all three chasers from last year are still trying out- but if you're better than them- you're on. That's kinda the way it works."

He nodded fervently, flashing me a grin. "I'll see you out there so!"

Shaking my head slightly; I watched him tear off to the pitch, my fingers fumbling at the lock on the changing room door. It swung open with ease.

* * *

Tossing the sack of quaffles on the ground; I looked around at the motley crew we had assembled. As per usual there was the standard flock of giggling girls, who had only really come to check out the new team's talent. Beside them was a group of possibly third year boys; all looking determinedly nonchalant, loose hands on their brooms; almost bored. That red faced blonde boy was busy waving up into the stands at whoever had come to support him. The rest of the numbers were made up of nervous looking 2nd years and a few promising looking 6th years. My eyes searched for Aelius and Craig; hoping for familiar faces. Craig smiled encouragingly from the left hoop. My gaze then shot to where Aelius was standing, happily instructing one of the giggling 5th years in how to hold her broom. Christ.

Sighing I faced the group at large. "Okay guys- I'm Teddy, I'm this year's Captain. Just to start off, I want everyone to divide into what position they're trying out for. Chasers to my left, Beaters to my right, Keepers in front and Seekers behind."

Slowly the group disengaged; the swarm of simpering girls following Aelius to the Chaser's corner. I doubted very much if they even knew what a chaser was. Noticing his following; Aelius turned to me, offering a smug wink.

"What position are you trying out for?" One of the girls; a slim brunette sauntered up to me; a hand placed jauntily on her hip. Her friends eyed each other in disbelief at her audacity; erupting into peals of giggles. I did my best to keep a straight face.

"I'm Captain." I clarified, starting to turn away again.

She nodded sagely. "So you don't play? You're more of a manager then?"

Aelius barked with laughter behind her as even Craig cracked a reluctant grin.

I stared at her for a moment; unsure of what to say. "No. I mean I don't have to try out. I'm Chaser."

Her face flamed crimson and I bit the inside of my lip; trying not to laugh as she ran back to the sanctity of her friends, one petite girl with black hair wrapping a comforting arm across her shoulders.

* * *

After that, try-outs ran smoothly. It was pretty easy to wheedle out the shit players from the all-right players; and then easier again to wheedle the all-right players from the potential starting team.

Craig pulled a few spectacular shots as beater; nearly knocking Aelius off his broom on a number of occasions. It was peculiar how all of his shots seemed to find Aelius. I could hear the two of them bickering away about sporting misconduct at the opposite end of the pitch; not even bothering to take try-outs that seriously; both having already put in stellar performances.

Aelius had out-scored every other potential chaser and was now lazily watching proceedings, occasionally feeling comfortable enough to take a detour and fly past me to offer his opinions on particular player's shortcomings.

Surprisingly enough, one of the gigglers turned out to be a pretty decent flyer; the small black haired girl. She was lithe and fast; and put in a pretty solid performance as Seeker. The real shock came from the blonde haired boy that had cornered me before practice. Second only to Aelius; and not even that far behind; he had scored the most shots; and seemed to be a natural on a broom; especially for someone who had never even tried out before.

"You're a fourth year right?" I glanced over at him; rechecking the details he had given me. He nodded happily; excited to be taken notice of. I nodded in response, giving him a quick grin. His answering beam was blinding. After his last shot; which was pretty impressive to say the least; he had begun to garner the attention of some of the groupies; now watching try-outs from the stand.

I surreptitiously glanced over at him; watching him remount his broom and re-join try-outs. He was a good-looking kid; now that his face wasn't so flustered. I snickered internally. Aelius was going to freak if I put this kid on the team.

When all things had finally come to a head; I was stood facing my new, hand-picked team. Some of the usual; Aelius, Craig, and I had all made the cut, much to my relief; cutting either one of them would have been painful- as well as the new blonde boy and a small mousey haired girl; who I was slightly reserved about. One bludger to her torso and she was dead. But I had never seen anyone hit with such accuracy before- she was a natural beater. A bit of training, and she could build up the strength. Besides we had Craig for that. The position of Keeper was taken by a lanky welsh boy; Tom Fielding, who had played that position last year after Silverstone graduated. While he wasn't outstanding- he was the best on the pitch. And again- with a bit of training…

"Okay guys- good work! You've all made the team! We'll have our first training tomorrow night; but for now, there's somewhere I need to be!" I flashed them a grin and a thumbs up as I tore back to the locker rooms; pulling clothes off me quickly. Aelius strutted in shortly behind me, followed by the rest of the boys on the team.

Craig glanced over curiously. "Since when are you in such a rush to get to Slug Club? I thought you hated it. Didn't you spend all last year avoiding it? I thought you only went to the Christmas party."

I barely spared him a glance as I threw clothes in a bag. "I don't _hate_ it."

Aelius snorted with laughter. "He means he doesn't hate it since we started to suspect Little Miss Sytherin is in it."

Craig's face cleared in understanding as he grinned over. Tom, our returned keeper glanced up curiously.

"What's this?"

I turned quickly to glare at my two mates; silencing them quickly. "It's nothing. Really Tom, they're just being dicks."

Tom's gaze flickered between my sincere smile and their devious smirks. He grinned. "Riiight. Are you not seeing Harriet Carlisle anymore then?- I thought-"

Aelius and Craig burst into laughter, collapsing on the benches as Tom looked around at them in confusion.

"Christ sakes- I was _never_ seeing Harriet! I don't know why she does this. It was one time- and- _shut up you two_!" I turned in exasperation to my friends, tears now streaming down their faces.

They just loved whenever Harriet was brought up. It was some weird kind of validation for them. I'd spent most of fifth year running around after the girl; undoubtedly the hottest girl in our house. Unfortunately; she'd been dating Belfour at the time. I wasn't to know she would _break up with him _if we got together. I couldn't have been clearer about what it was to me- it's not my fault she read the situation wrong.

She didn't see it that way however and after politely explaining the situation to her; I ended up in the hospital wing trying to fix an array of boils across my face that announced to the entire world that I was a man-slut.

Which was rich coming from the girl who had cheated on her boyfriend in a broom cupboard.

* * *

Tearing from the room, I flew down the steps to Slughorn's office; down in the dungeons. Flying around corners and skidding down corridors, I had to take a moment or two to catch my breath before knocking smartly on his door.

He opened on the second rap; a big grin across his ruddy face. "Teddy; delighted you could finally make it- come on in, come on in. Let's see where we will fit you…"

Looking around the table I noticed there was a free seat right beside Victoire. I worked to keep the grin from my face- this was too easy. I was too fucking jammy- he was going to go ahead and sit me beside her for the next two hours! I just-

"There you go, right here beside Zabini!"

My gaze shot to the opposite side of the table; where a tanned, dark haired boy was glaring up at me.

Fuck.

* * *

"-And then I said- It has to be a blast-ended skrewt!" Slughorn chuckled merrily at his own joke; slapping Aelius heartily on the back; the unfortunate late comer that had to sit right beside Slughorn. Aelius smiled weakly; glancing at the clock once again.

"Can you pass the salt?" I grinned happily at Zabini beside me, watching as his shoulders rose and fell dramatically; trying to keep himself calm. Suddenly he whipped round to face me; leaning in close so only I could hear.

"What the fuck is your deal Lupin? I never liked you- and I know you've never liked me; but at least before, you just kept the fuck away. Why is it that now you're suddenly everywhere?"

I raised wide, innocent eyes to his. "You… didn't like me?"

He growled in annoyance. "Fine; keep it to yourself. I don't care. But I catch you ogling my girlfriend once more; and we're going to have an issue."

I chewed my meat carefully; considering this. "I can't ogle her- got it."

He nodded curtly.

"What if she ogles me? I'm just an innocent party there- can't blame the oglee for the ogler's actions." I took another bite; watching in satisfaction as his jaw worked furiously.

"Just- just- "

"What do you think boys?" Slughorn cut across our private discussion; waving his fork in our direction.

Zabini looked up at him in bafflement as my eyes shot to Aelius; looking for help. He responded with a slow, smug grin, watching me squirm in complete contentment.

Dickhead. Why is it that I never took the time to find better friends? Ones who didn't take personal satisfaction from my displeasure?

"Cass loves them- don't you?" Victoire cut across smoothly, smiling sweetly at Zabini. He stared at her for a beat before nodding meekly. I supressed a flare of annoyance at this. It was discomforting; seeing them like this; like a proper couple. A couple that bails each other out.

Especially when all I had a present was fucking Aelius.

Slughorn smiled at him before switching his gaze to me. "And you Teddy?"

I coughed quickly. "Uh- yeah. They're awesome." I responded vaguely.

Aelius frowned mockingly; taking a thoughtful bite of his chocolate cake. "Really Ted? I thought I heard you say that the Weird Sisters were outdated and only for boring old folks?" He cocked his head questioningly as his eyes gleamed mischievously. All the heads at the table swivelled back to face me. Under their open scrutiny I was momentarily stuck.

Fuck.

I had said that.

"No, uh… I think that was Craig you're mistaking me for- remember, I have that poster in my room- that old record? I love them." I nodded around the table; aiming to appear convincing.

His frown deepened as his eyes glowed with delight. "No, I'm pretty sure it was you. I distinctly remember you saying something about how you'd rather stick a-"

I coughed very loudly, pretending to choke on a carrot- anything to drown out what Aelius was about to say.

Slughorn frowned over at me in concern. "Alright Ted?"

I nodded weakly.

"Just exhausted after try-outs I'd say! How is the new team shaping up?" His eyes twinkled in my direction.

I smiled over at him. "Pretty good- mostly the same as last year; just with a few new spots to fill. We did replace one chaser though."

At the mention of Quidditch trials I noticed Zabini perk his head. And curiously enough- so did Victoire. I hadn't her pegged for a Quidditch groupie- I knew she didn't play- I had learned and hated the faces of the Slytherin team since first year.

Zabini scoffed quietly. "Excellent work- give your friends their spots and let the others scrap for the leftovers."

I glared at him, seeing Aelius's face darken dangerously across the table. "I just said we replaced a chaser. The other people _on_ the team are the best _for_ the team."

Zabini smirked as the rest of the table sat in silent fascination at our tiff, not even pretending to hold private conversations anymore; but openly following ours.

"Yeah real noble- toss some kid a pity place so you look good."

I opened my mouth to quip back; more than irritated by his cheek- more than half the Slytherin team were in his fucking dorm! It was years since anyone below fifth year had seen a sliver of the pitch. But was I cut across quickly.

"He's _actually_ really good. He sank 4/5 of his shots and was above and beyond the fastest chaser- close enough to the seeker in fact."

The whole table fell silent in shock as Victoire calmly continued her meal; eyeing her boyfriend coolly from across the table. Everyone's gaze flickered between them in undisguised curiosity. I frowned lightly; my brows furrowing in thought. Had she just… stood up for me? To _Zabini_?

Aelius eventually cracked the tension; his tone slightly miffed. I could tell he was seething; but wanted to come across casual. He failed. "I dunno would we say he was the _fastest chaser_- I think we'll find that contestable." He looked around the table, striving for a conversational tone that fell just short.

Victoire cut her gaze to him now; eyeing him frostily. "He was. Indisputably."

Under her icy gaze Aelius seemed to think better of correcting her. I could tell he still didn't agree though. Awkwardness seeped slowly through the table; reaching such a height that even Slughorn took note; bidding us all a hasty goodnight and shooing us out the door. Once the office door was firmly closed; all the Slytherins attending traipsed back to their common room. Minus Zabini and Victoire. Scanning the Slytherin hoard for their distinctive figures I became more and more sure that they had not headed back to their dorms.

Oblivious to my disinterest; Aelius was now complaining about our new chaser.

"I mean; give it a month- not even- give it till his first match; and I guarantee the world will not be singing Blondie's praises anymore." He scoffed, running a lazy hand through loose hair; not really requiring any response from me.

"Yeah- hey, did you see where Victoire went?"

Aelius rambled on, ignoring my question. "I mean, I got 5/5. No one is ranting on about me! But Blondie gets a 4/5 and suddenly everyone is all-"

"Aelius! Christ! He's good- you're better ok? Leave it at that. And stop calling him Blondie, yeah? He's your team mate. His name is Louis."

Aelius stood speechless for a moment; before staring sulkily at the ground. "Fine. Yeah, whatever. I didn't really care anyways-"

"Good. Now- did you see Victoire?"

He looked up at me incredulously. "Come on, Ted. She probably just ran off with her boyfriend. You do remember her _boyfriend_ right?"

I glared at him. "Yeah- it's just- didn't they seem… _off_ to you? Her sticking up for me in the Quidditch argument?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Or it could just be her _disagreeing_ with him. Not all couples agree on everything. Take you and Harriet for example- she thought you two were forever… _and you disagreed_."

I shoved his shoulder roughly; jostling him into the wall. A portrait of a fat man in wig shook his fist angrily at the two of us as Aelius scraped himself of the picture frame, smirking broadly.  
"My God- shut up about Harriet! Are you ever going to let that go?"

He grinned over. "I'll let it go when the image of you anxiously appearing over my bed in the middle of the night, covered in boils; stops being funny. But I'll warn you- it's very unlikely to happen anytime soon."

Rolling my eyes, we kept up our banter until we reached the Gryffindor common room; clearing first years out of our seats and plonking down beside Craig and Alec. He glanced up at us from over his parchment.

"How was Slug Club? Was she there?"

I nodded glumly. "Left with Zabini though."

Craig eyed me sceptically. "Of course she did- he's her boyfriend Ted? I really feel you're not grasping the concept."

Alec glanced curiously between us. "Zabini? Are- are you talking about Victoire?" He stared at me open mouthed, before erupting in laughter.

"Ted you are fucking priceless! You're gonna pull his girlfriend? That is extreme man, even for you."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. The truth was it had nothing to do with Zabini. In fact this whole thing would be easier if he wasn't in the picture. It had everything to do with her; and how fucking addictive she was. The only thing I didn't understand was how I was the only one who understood how unbelievable she was. I mean, sure I knew they thought she was hot; but they didn't seem to _really get_ it?

"Well if it's to help the Gryffindor cause- let me give you some help. She's in the duelling club. I went last year and she was one of the organiser's for the events." Alec grinned crookedly over at me as I looked over at him in surprise. That was actually quite helpful.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Is Zabini?"

Alec chuckled. "That would require him knowing one end of his wand from the other wouldn't it?"

Grinning appreciatively I wandered over to the notice boards on the other side of the room; quickly scribbling my name under the Duelling Club list.

Aelius watched me in disbelief as I returned. "Christ. You're eager aren't you?"

Alec snorted. "You know just signing up isn't enough right? You have to prove you can duel. They get idiot sign ups every year."

I slouched into my sofa; unconcerned. "Why on earth would anyone willingly sign up for the Duelling Club?" I shuddered mentally. It was waaaaay too much work.

Craig rolled his eyes dramatically, ruffling parchment around as he started a new page on his essay. "For exactly the same reasons you are dumbass. It's mostly boys who apply these days. Just to warn you- I think Harriet is in there too. Between her and Victoire- and that Ravenclaw girl..." He shrugged, his reasoning apparent. We all nodded sagely,

When I thought about it; I guess it made sense.

It explained how Harriet knew that fucking boils curse last year.


	4. Chapter 4

"Swerve- Gwen- SWERVE!"

I winced as my new seeker braved a bludger to the side, buckling lower in her broom in an effort to stay aloft. Swallowing uncomfortably, I forced myself to look away. I couldn't baby her just because she was a girl. Craig was right to target her in practise- our first match was against Slytherin in just two weeks' time. Lord knows _they_ wouldn't ignore her just because she was a girl.

"Okay, stretch it off."

She flew to the ground, dismounting roughly and glaring up at Craig's retreating back. I jogged over to her.

"You okay?"

She looked up at me and pulled a face, her shoulder length black hair swinging with the motion. "I'm_ fabulous_. That idiot is after cracking a rib- I'm sure of it."

I laughed easily; forcing her to sit. "Rest a bit. But this is nothing compared to what Slytherin will do. You know that right?" I gave her a concerned glance; my eyes searching her face for any reservation.

Rolling her eyes she chuckled; unconcerned. "I'm not too worried. Besides; against Slytherin, I'll have _that tyrant_ on my side for once." Jerking her head in Craig's direction, she made to stand again, stretching out her arms and testing her muscles. "Besides; I trust you boys won't let me get too bloodied."

Offering me a cheeky salute and wink, she plucked her broom from the ground and zoomed off. "Good to go, Captain."

In the space where she had stood, Aelius rapidly materialised, flooding a few feet off the ground and watching her retreating back with a sombre expression, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He then cut his gaze to me.

"Nip it in the bud. Now."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You think?"

He nodded; for once serious. In his warped little world, Quidditch was _the only thing_ that came before girls. "Yeah I do- that whole 'saluting' thing? Have I ever once saluted you? No. And not because I don't respect you as Captain. My disrespect for you is an entirely irrelevant and separate issue. It's because _I_ _don't_ want to jump your bones." He gestured knowingly to where Gwen was now scanning the field several metres above us.

I looked up at him uncertainly. "Mildly insulting, but good to know."

He flashed a cheeky grin, saluting me with flourish. "Any time. _Captain_."

* * *

As we piled from the locker room after practise; joking about training; I felt a slight pull on my robes. Turning slowly, I noticed that Louis was standing right behind me; looking anxiously up into my face.

"Louis? Alright mate?"

His face was scrunched up with worry, as he hung back awkwardly from the others. I shot them a quick glance, telling them to go on ahead. They lingered for a moment uncertainly, eyeing the two of us before pulling ahead and continuing their conversation.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he remained silent; even after the other boys chatter had faded. He raised pained eyes to me.

"I, uh, I don't really know how to say this- but, you're my captain so, I guess I should tell you right?"

Glancing around for some clue as to what was going on, I searched for the right words. "Uh, yeah, of course mate. Whatever it is- it's cool. I mean- you can tell me." I winced inwardly. Christ that was shit.

He sighed. "I've um. I've been receiving some… attention from classmates about… all this."

Suddenly the confusion was cleared; my eyes lit in understanding. Ha! I knew it! It was kind of nice that he was so taken aback by the female attention. I guess I was just so used to Aelius lapping it up unquestioningly. I tried to bite my lip to keep a grin from forming. It was a bit odd though- him coming to me about girls. Surely he had someone else?

"I know mate- and honestly don't worry about it! It dies down after a while, once people get used to you on the team." I smiled encouragingly at him and he frowned lightly in response.

"So… it happens to everyone? I don't understand. What did you do about it?" He looked up at me earnestly; his eyes full of confusion.

My face fell dramatically. Whaaa..? Was… was he expecting me to give him a sex talk? My eyes widened as I tried to think of a way out of this conversation. He had to be at least- 15? Surely he had someone else? _Anyone else_? In fact; I thought it downright irresponsible to allow your fifteen year old son to wander around oblivious to the ways of the world. It was selfish too. It thrust the responsibility into the hands of someone completely unqualified and unprepared- but more to the point- it was awkward as fuck.

Laughing awkwardly, I ran a shaky hand through my hair. It struck me how alone we were out here; the lights of the Quidditch pitch barely stretching to the dark line of trees to our left; their shadows creating peculiar angles on our faces. _Such_ a bizarre situation.

"Um, I'm not sure it's my place Louis- I mean- don't you have an older brother or something..?" I trailed off hopefully.

His brows knotted together. "I have an older sister- but I can hardly tell her; she's dating the bloody Captain."

I nodded dejectedly. "Yeah- I guess asking a sister is hard, but- wait, what?" My face spasmed in confusion as his words caught up with me. They weren't in keeping with the conversation at all. So what if his sister was dating a Captain- presumably a Quidditch one. And he hadn't said "a" Captain either, I realised slowly. Suspicions now forming; I turned to face him again; my tone infinitely more serious.

"What do you mean "the" Captain? What has that got to do with anything?"

He blushed furiously. "I thought you said… it happens to everyone? I thought-"

I shushed him quickly. "Louis- _what_ happens? Tell me." I kept my face calm with effort.

He bit his lip. "I- I can't be sure it's the Slytherins. But recently… just _things_ have happened."

"Things?" I pressed.

He looked insanely embarrassed. "My potion- in class- it exploded in my face yesterday. My pumpkin juice in the morning was hexed to turn into vinegar. In the corridors, I constantly get hit with trip-jinxes… My bag was ripped the other day." He looked up at me almost apologetically. "I'm sorry Teddy- I'm not saying it's your responsibility or anything- I just wanted to know what you would do? You know, in my position."

My jaw jutted angrily as I gritted my teeth to keep calm.

He looked up at me in alarm. "Teddy- your hair- it's gone… black?"

I shot him a glance; distracted now. "Yeah, it does that. Ignore it. Do you know anyone behind it Louis?" I spoke low and fast; trying to convey to him the urgency of the situation.

He shook his head; ashamed. "No."

"But you said Slytherins right? You don't have proof, I know; but if you had to point a finger- if you _absolutely_ had to?"

He hesitated. "Yeah. I mean, I had potions with them. I'm pretty sure it wasn't the Gryffindors- and I don't know any Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs with a vendetta…"

I nodded. It might not be enough for him; but it was enough for me. "Right, come with me." I strode off ahead in the darkness; making for the castle. Slightly shorter than me; he had to work to keep pace with my angry strides.

"Where are we going? You're- you're not going to tell McGonagall are you?" His worried voice floated over to me as I swung open the door to the castle; pounding up the stairs with him in tow.

I scoffed dismissively. "No- of course not. They'd only get detention. No- we deal with this on our own."

His voice rose an octave. "What do you mean- they'd _only_ get detention? Teddy- what are you going to do?"

I ignored his questions; walking into the common room and searching around for the faces I wanted. "Alec- get Aelius and Craig will you? Nab Gregory if you can too."

Alec looked up from a seat by the fireplace; curiosity eveident in his face; but he read mine well enough to know not to ask. Silence spread through the common room as I leaned against the portrait door; not even bothering to check my dark appearance. I knew all too well that my eyes had sunk to match the colour of my hair- black as a cauldron. As I stood motionlessly; Louis shifted anxiously beside me.

Aelius and Craig eventually appeared with Alec, confused faces colouring with shock as they took in my appearance. They approached cautiously; their gazes flickering between Louis and me.

"Gregory is on his way." Alec offered by way of greeting. I nodded curtly.

Aelius raised his eyebrows. "What seems to be the issue?" His eyes flickered subtely to my hair.

"Slytherins." I growled. "The team have been harassing Louis- trying to intimidate him."

Their faces clouded over in an instant; even Aelius looked outraged on his teammate's behalf.

"That true?" He looked over at Louis for confirmation. Louis nodded; avoiding everyone's gaze.

Aelius nodded firmly. "What's the plan?"

All three boys leaned forward slightly; and suddenly I became conscious of the complete silence in the room. Staring around I saw that the entire common room had ceased movement and conversation; everyone straining to hear what was being said in our circle of trust.

Shaking off their gazes, I shrugged dismissively. "We don't let it continue. Any money says it isn't actually the team acting directly; but just random people throughout the house. So we hex the first fucker to try something."

They nodded in agreement as Louis's mouth fell open. "You… you can't do that! You guys can't be everywhere at once- and anyways- you'd get into trouble-"

Aelius silenced him with a look. "Of course we're doing it. Besides we don't need to get all of them- we hit one hard enough; and the rest will back the fuck off. We'll take it in turns."

Louis paled. "You're going to walk me to classes?"

Craig nodded. "Yup. From now on- you don't breathe without one of the team- or us- beside you."

Alec frowned lightly. "I'll tell Gregory. We could get a few other of the boys in too- Andrew upstairs would be game. He could probably convince his dorm too. Or even Tobias- you know, in Ravenclaw? He's hated Cassius for years."

We debated for another few minutes; murmuring heatedly in the corner of the common room; ignoring the open stares of our housemates and stuttered objections of Louis. Once we had the details ironed out and everyone disbanded, it was just me, Aelius and Louis. He looked up at us; suddenly quiet.

"Guys- I hope that you know; when I went to Teddy- I wasn't asking- or you know; expecting… all this."

Aelius smirked over at him; shooing first years out of our seats and gesturing for him to take Craig's. "Don't worry 'bout it Blondie. We're all only itching for an excuse for hostilities. We have them every year. They always pick some new comer to bully. Now sit- relax. I imagine telling Teddy was a stressful enough encounter; if his little hissy fit was anything to judge it by."

I rolled my eyes. "It was hardly a hissy fit."

He raised his dark; angular brows in dissention. "Whatever you say, Captain."

Louis smiled freely. "It _was_ kind of odd. What did you think I was talking about originally?" He frowned curiously over at me.

I shrugged; laughing in embarrassment. "Well… I thought you were unsure of how to handle- you know- the female attention? It wasn't until you brought up discussing it with your sister that I was kind of… taken aback."

They both erupted in barks of laughter, Louis shaking his head lightly as he chuckled. "Yeah, I can just see her face. That is so a conversation I never want to have with her." He shuddered for emphasis.

I laughed good humouredly; something niggling at me.

His older sister… Why was that-?

"_She's dating the bloody Captain"_

My heart stilled slightly as realisation jolted through me.

I stared over at him blankly; suddenly seeing things about him I'd never noticed before. The way his blonde hair was exactly the same shade as hers. The way his eyes were blue as well- not the same deep, dark blue; but blue none the less. The way he spoke- that same clipped speech pattern.

Holy fuck.

"Teddy?" Aelius frowned over at me; smirking slightly as he shared an amused glace with Louis.

Coughing slightly; I sat up straighter; trying to wake myself up a bit.

"Sorry, yeah. You were saying? About your sister?" I kept my gaze trained on Louis, willing him to say something more; something that proved my suspicions.

He looked around; nonplussed. "I… was?"

I nodded; unable to let this go. "Yeah. You said you couldn't have that conversation with her? Something about her boyfriend?" I pressed further; needing him to keep talking.

Baffled; he turned to Aelius; who looked equally bemused.

"Um… yeah. I don't know how well it would be received. Her boyfriend- you guys probably already know him- Cassius Zabini? He's kind of... I dunno, he makes talking with her difficult."

I noticed with satisfaction that Aelius had rocked upright in his seat; now giving Louis his full attention.

"Your- your sister is Victoire?" He clarified; eyes wide.

Louis nodded absently. "You guys know her?"

Exchanging a subtle look we shook our heads simultaneously. "Only to see." I supplied half-heartedly, eyes not leaving Aelius's shocked face.

Frowning, I glanced back over at Louis. The fire was now crackling happily in front of us; casting us all in a warm rosy glow; the flames dancing in shadows across our faces. The hum of the common room had dimmed considerably; the surrounding armchairs now pretty much deserted save for a few late night studiers.

"It's slightly odd isn't it? I mean- she's in Slytherin right?" I decided to play dumb, not wanting Louis to run back to his sister and tell her that I was obsessed with her. "How did you end up in Gryffindor?"

He grinned happily. "A better question is; how did she end up in Slytherin? My whole family are Gryffinors to the core- she was the first non-Gryffindor in years! Probably the first Slytherin _ever_. To say my parents were… taken aback is an understatement. But I suppose, my maman never went to Hogwarts- she went to Beauxbatons. Maybe she would have been a Slytherin." He shrugged, lost in thought.

We both nodded; thoroughly absorbed by his words. It was bizarre to hear about Victoire through him. To hear about her from someone who didn't see her as an Ice-Queen or a bitch. It was nice. Not wanting him to stop; I searched for another avenue of conversation.

"So do you two talk much? I doubt you see much of each other."

He pouted slightly; considering my question. "Not as much as Dom and I do- Dom's in my year too. But she tries. She came to my trials the other day." He smiled as he remembered that. "But you know how Slytherins can be. Pretty cliquey. She spends most of her time there with them to be honest."

Grinning over, he suddenly laughed. "I don't mind though- I don't want to sound like some whiney kid. Honestly I don't think I'd _want _to see her more than I already do. Who wants their older sister constantly lurking around?" He smiled warmly as he gathered his things; heading off to the fourth year rooms with a wave.

Once he had disappeared, Aelius turned to face me with a smirk.

"I don't think Teddy would mind your older sister lurking around a bit more."

I grinned crookedly in response.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lupin! Oi LUPIN!"

Recognising the deep voice booming angrily behind me, I decided to ignore him just a little longer. Heavy footsteps pounded down the marble floor behind me. Under normal circumstances they would have been drowned out by the chatter of passing students, milling through the corridor on the way to class. But at this particular moment; conversations had conveniently quietened, students moving at a suspiciously slower pace. Hearing his footsteps draw dangerously close; I turned slowly; unable to ignore him any longer. Alec shot me a furtive look as we both turned into the furious gaze of Zabini.

"Zabini. Can I help you?" I intoned sarcastically, ignoring the slight giggles of the girls behind us. His glare intensified.

"You can tell your team to back the fuck off. _Three_ Slytherins are in the hospital wing because of your cronies- and Clayworth was nearly one of them!"

I raised an uninterested eyebrow, exchanging a baffled glance with Alec, who smirked lightly in response.

"An unfortunate occurrence; what with the match so soon. Really though, I don't see what it has to do with me."

Zabini took a step forward, his tanned face flushed with anger. "You know exactly what it has to do with you. Don't pretend like they're not acting on your orders."

I matched his step, getting my face in his, ignoring Alec's warning glance. "Enlighten me Zabini- _what _would make me do a thing like that?"

The sound of more footsteps alerted us to the fact that more people were arriving on scene; the entire school seemed to come running at the prospect of a fight.

His eyes flashed furiously. "I don't know Lupin. If I had to guess; I would say it's because your newbie came running crying to you, because he couldn't handle the pressure. And then your God-complex kicked in."

I laughed humourlessly. "My God-complex- HA- that's good. A tad hypocritical from the boy who's just blocked an entire corridor to _air out his emotions_ but still… And didn't you say it was- what- _three_ Slytherins in the hospital wing?- it just doesn't seem to me like _we're_ the ones who _can't handle the pressure_."

There was an intake of breath around the corridor as my words sunk in; the challenge clear. Everyone present knew now that there was only one way this was going.

I saw his fist coming out of the corner of my vision, and before I had even registered the impulse I was ducking fast, tackling him to the wall behind us, the jeers and chants from the students floating clean over our heads. We never even attempted to reach for our wands; both swinging wildly and hard, connecting with painful, muffled thumps. By the time we were separated, my fists were bloodied and aching, my left cheek throbbing painfully as blood dripped from my lip. Zabini looked worse though; I noted with grim satisfaction. His nose was now pumping hard and definitely broken, and his jaw had turned an ugly deep red in what was sure to bruise.

The crowd parted slightly; still chanting loudly as our respective friends pulled us apart; muttering angrily about Quidditch matches and suspensions. Alec was whispering heatedly in my ear; ordering me to cool it. I just couldn't. I kept attempting to shrug from their grips; only half listening as I watched him struggle similarly; both of us still glowering at the other.

Until through unspoken consent, the crowd parted and she was there, rushing anxiously to his side. I could hear her speaking in low rapid French as he gazed nonplussed up at her; not understanding a word. Suddenly I felt slightly sick. Shit.

I had not thought this through.

She stood up quickly; whirling around to face me; her beautiful blue eyes piercing me with undisguised contempt. I swallowed as she advanced slowly; ignoring Zabini's calls to come back.

"Vic- Vic leave it. Look we'll stop okay? I'm going."

The bell rang for class.

Not a soul moved, all of us equally entranced by her menacing advance, deaf to Zabini's more urgent calls. As she neared me; his friends let him up and he raced to her side, tugging anxiously on her hand to leave.

I watched in silence as he became more and more frantic for her to leave with him; and she more determined to stay.

She doesn't know- I realised slowly. She has no idea that for the past few weeks; he's basically been bullying her little brother. An odd feeling swept through me. Relief? Maybe. Excitement? I don't know. But I knew I had to tell her. Because from his reaction; it could only mean bad news for Zabini. Which meant good news for me.

"What is your deal Lupin?" She spat angrily, her cold eyes narrowing in distaste.

Smirking slightly over at her I did my best to supress a wince as my split lip smarted at the motion. "Why don't you ask Cass here? He knows exactly what's going on. He's just neglected to tell you."

She rolled her eyes, laughing sarcastically. "Yeah, because I'd take your word over his. Besides; everyone knows this is about you, and _only you_."

"About me?" I stared at her in outraged disbelief.

She smirked. "Yeah. _You_. Isn't everything? Bad enough that you have your pathetic minions hexing every Slytherin in a mile radius; but now you have to go and _assault_ my boyfriend? "

I opened my mouth in shock, before closing it quickly. She was fucking unbelievable. I was _defending her brother_. I was the one doing her the favour- and yet I was the one being torn apart in the corridor? Meanwhile, he was the one hexing her family members- and yet he was the one being comforted and defended? She was _insane_!

My internal rant was interrupted by her sarcastic drawl. "Real cutting reply Lupin. Brains like that; you should be in Hufflepuff." She muttered bitchily, allowing herself be led away by a relieved looking Zabini.

I don't know why I did it.

I really don't.

I heard my voice before I even knew what I was going to say.

"Ask him _why_ the team are jinxing Slytherins."

Their retreating backs froze in unison as Zabini turned and shot me a dirty scowl, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. She turned to face me as well, her gaze withering, as she mockingly pretended to consider my request, blonde hair swinging softly with the motion. "No."

I laughed, my smirk now fully back in place. "Course not- what's communication in a relationship anyways? Overrated, I know. But if you don't want to ask him- ask Louis."

The crowd's attention swivelled back to Victoire as her face flitted in confusion; her eyes shooting dubiously back to her boyfriend's frozen face.

"ALRIGHT- OFF TO CLASS- GET OUT OF THE-" As Slughorn took in the tense atmosphere at the crowd's core, as well as mine and Zabini's faces, his face fell comically, plump jowls jostling at the movement.

"Teddy, my boy… What, eh… What's going on here?" His eyes glanced at Zabini uncomfortably.

I offered my best smile; heart sinking in my chest. If I didn't wing this- we were out of Quidditch this week. This was a week-long suspension from Quidditch at least; maybe even a month if it was taken into consideration that we were Captains.

"Nothing at all, Sir. Just on my way to class, actually. I'm running kind of late so I'll just-"

"Hold up, my boy. What wrong with your face? You too, Zabini."

Zabini stared blankly at him, motionless with shock. I could see the same panic in his eyes. We both _did not_ want to miss this match.

Victoire stepped forward angelically, smiling innocently up at Slughorn. He blinked rapidly. I had a hard time focusing, myself.

"Oh Sir, isn't it obvious? We just came from Care of Magical Creatures. You know how liberal Hagrid gets with those animals. Don't embarrass them more than they have already been." She gave her tinkling laugh, tossing her head back slightly; her golden hair rippling and shimmering. For a moment the three of us collectively did not breathe- even Zabini. Surely he was used to the Veela trappings by now? Taking in his dumbstruck face; dark eyes enthralled by her face; I could see he wasn't. There was no doubt she was turning on full charm now to get us out of this; leading Slughorn away with a silky arm slinked through his; pretending to laugh at his jokes.

Well; to get Zabini out of this.

We both watched her go in silence; captivated by the sound of her voice; the way she just seemed to glide along the corridor; the-

With a jolt I realised we were alone in the corridor. Zabini seemed to come to this realisation simultaneously.

With one last furtive glare we stalked away in separate directions.

* * *

I glanced at my watch one last time, eyes scanning the ever darkening sky quickly. Sighing I turned back to the team. "Okay- that was good guys. I reckon we'll do great against the Slytherins."

The team collectively moaned at my words. "Can't we have five more minutes?"

I shook a rueful head, gesturing to my face. "McGonagall said by nightfall we had to be done and I don't think she believes this is "Care of Magical Creatures" related so, for now, we're gonna toe the line."

As they filed dejectedly away, I called after them one more time. "Anyone seen Louis?"

Gwen cocked her head back to me, calling over her shoulder as she advanced to the girl's locker rooms. "Yeah his sister dragged him from the Great Hall at lunch."

My gaze shot up as I jogged over to her, grabbing her arm lightly. "What did she want?" I questioned.

Her pale face scrunched up in momentary confusion. "How should I know? She was speaking in French. Didn't look happy though."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Louis or Victoire?"

Surprise coloured her face as she looked up at me; cocking her hip slightly. "You know his sister?"

I shook my head quickly, impatient for an answer. "No- we're in the same year is all."

She nodded slowly, her gaze flickering to a point just over my shoulder. Smirking softly, she shook her head. "Really Teddy, you don't have to lie."

Leaning in close she whispered in my ear. "I'll still like you even if you have Slytherin friends."

Watching her go in shocked silence I was now thoroughly convinced she was flirting with me. Aelius was right- I needed to sort it out. But how? I couldn't tell her outright I didn't want to be with her- maybe if I-

"Lupin? A word please?"

I spun around as if electrified.

Victoire slid easily up off the wall she'd be resting against, pulling herself upright. Her willowy frame stood directly under one of the floodlights, casting her in a weird ethereal glow. I swallowed.

"Yeah. I guess." I approached warily, as she waited silently by the wall of the changing room.

"Team is looking good."

I nodded in silent thanks. Glancing behind her to see the entire team pressed to the window in an effort to hear; she narrowed her eyes slightly, motioning for me to walk with her. I obliged.

Once we were far enough away from the Quidditch pitch that she seemed to be satisfied, she turned slowly to me.

"I want to know everything. Louis is being less than forthcoming and Cass… I can't really trust him to tell me the truth right now. And that only leaves you." She raised reluctant eyes to me, her jaw jutting in defiance.

I nodded curtly. "What do you want to know?"

Her eyes opened fractionally in surprise but she kept her composure. "When did it start?"

I ran a tired hand through my hair. "He only came to me a week or two ago. But it had started before that. Pretty much since he made the team."

She nodded, her eyes downcast as she took in the news. "What- What exactly-"

"Trip-jinxes, exploding cauldrons, bag ripping- that's what he reported to me at least. But you know Louis; I doubt it was the actual jinxes that got him down. More probably the embarrassment of it happening in public. And he was too nice to take care of it alone so we-"

She looked up at me with a slight smirk. "-Took care of it for him; I know. Believe me I know."

Silence fell again.

"Thank you."

We both stilled again as she spoke the words, quietly and softly but full of meaning. I looked down at her as she seemed to hesitate for a minute; before reaching up on her tip-toes and placing her soft lips against my cheek. She smiled a little, pulling away.

"Really; thank you."

Speechless, I just nodded in return. Come on Teddy- think of something to say! THINK OF SOMETHING TO SAY!

She began walking again and I eagerly followed suit.

"There is one more thing I want from you."

I smirked. "I'll bet there is."

She laughed openly, her eyes dancing as her slight shoulders shook with the movement. My heart beat leapt erratically.

"No. Actually… I want names."

I quirked an eyebrow; taken aback. "Names? Of the Slytherins? I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean, we already-"

She raised a hand; holding me silent with her sheer force of will.  
"You've handled it in your own way, I know, and I'm grateful. But Louis is _my_ brother- I want to make sure that not only does it stop- but that it never happens again. You can trust me to handle this."

I shook my head reluctantly. Pre- match hazing had happened for years; and yeah maybe not on this level before, or so targeted at a specific player; and maybe not when the chosen player had family in Slytherin house- but… still.

She sighed. "I know you don't understand it and it's not your fault- it's because you're a Gryffindor. You stay up all night braiding each other's hair; swapping secrets and singing songs about loyalty and friendship- but that isn't how it happens in Slytherin."

Ignoring her mocking of Gryffindor, I decided to let her finish. She took a hesitant step forward, nibbling her lip anxiously. Once again her scent was floating all around me; I couldn't breathe but inhale it; suddenly light headed.

"I worry that Louis was only targeted because of me. The only player with a relative in Slytherin is the only one hazed? I know you don't think it's a coincidence either. You're not an idiot."

Pausing for a moment I debated internally. She was right to an extent. I very much doubted that whoever was targeting Louis was oblivious to who his sister was. Which meant that even though they might not have picked on him _because_ of Victoire; the threat of her reaction was not enough to _stop_ them.

She stepped closer again; placing a soft hand on my shoulder; her breathe grazing my cheek.

"Please Teddy."

Numbly; I registered that it was the first time she had used my actual name. Secondly; that she was close; much too close

"It depends on what you're going to do."

She smirked lightly. "I'm going to make sure it stops."

I frowned down at her. "We've already done that."

"No. You haven't. You've postponed it."

Laughing incredulously, I stared down at her in disbelief.

She looked up at me uncomfortably. "You don't get it- why does nobody get it? It's a Slytherin thing, okay? Just- just trust me. You need to tell me."

Sighing internally I knew I was already defeated. I would tell her whatever she wanted to know.

"Okay. Okay. The guys had reservations about hexing one of them…"

She quirked an arched eyebrow, pressing lightly. "Reservations?"

Nodding quickly, I offered her a crooked grin. "She's a girl."

Victoire's face contorted; momentarily clouding over in outrage but then smoothing out calmly.

"A girl? That's fitting then. Do I know her?" She wheedled quietly.

I shrugged. "Bursnell?"

Her face blanked. "Bursnell? As in Clemence- Clemence Bursnell? You're fucking kidding me? You have got to be _kidding_ me!"

She ran a quick hand through her long hair as she scowled furiously back at the castle. Grabbing her hand I pulled her back. "So you do know her?"

Breathing heavily she glared over at me. "Yeah- yeah I do. I have to go. But I'm going to take care of this- trust me."

She turned on her heel; storming back to the castle. I watched her go; slightly bemused. I knew one thing.

I did not want to be Bursnell when she reached the Slytherin dungeons.


	6. Chapter 6

Shuffling uncomfortably outside a classroom on the second floor; I scoured the deserted corridor one more time. "You sure this is it?"

Craig frowned up at me; unimpressed. "Teddy- you're the one who wants to be here. If it's so important to you to learn how to duel; why don't _you_ look up where the club meets?"

Raising my eyebrows and rocking back on my heels, I held up my hands in defeat. "By all means- after you."

With a frustrated sigh, he swung open the door; announcing our presence to the entire room; all pausing momentarily as they took us in. Forty or so faces swivelled to face us, a sea of green and silver; scarlet and gold; blue and bronze. But no Hufflepuffs; I noted absently. Odd.

Merlin; this was fucking awkward.

I could practically feel Craig's glares trained on my head as I stood forward hesitantly. "Hey, um… we're here for… um- duelling club?" Eyes skirting around the room for that familiar pale golden colour; I floundered for a beat or two. She wasn't here. I could still leave I supposed. I glanced uneasily around at all of the eyes; trained on me.

_Could_ I still leave?  
This was such a bad idea.

An all too familiar voice piped up; high and whiney and laced with disbelief.

"You want to join Duelling Club? _You_?"

Wincing slightly; I directed my attention to the speaker; her strawberry blonde hair tied high in an arched ponytail that made her face slightly too round. Still though. She looked good.

"Yeah, Harriet. _We_ would like to join."

Her gaze flickered between my overly sincere face and Craig's reluctant expression; considering her words. A cold smile spread across her face. "Well I'm sorry but it looks like we're pretty full. Thanks for trying though."

Now, without Victoire there, there was no earthly reason that I would ever have considered joining the Duelling Club. But something about her tone irritated me. I don't know why I pushed it. I should have just left and accepted her word. But she was just _so smug_.

And in that instant; I wanted to be a member of the Duelling Club so bad.

"But we haven't even tried out yet. _No one_ has a place yet- it's try-outs Harriet."

I shot her a deliberately confused glance, as several of the younger students looked up at me in sympathy. Forcing a smile through gritted teeth she half grinned; half glowered at me.

"Yes well; seeing as everyone else was _on time_; I've had a chance to see their capabilities. I'm afraid you're not up to scratch Teddy. You'd be wasting both our time."

Opening my mouth to argue again; I felt Craig tug on my arm. "Leave it- you didn't actually want to be part of this anyways." Biting back my words I turned to follow him, trying very hard not to appear childish, but inwardly fuming.

Stepping out into the corridor I turned to give Craig "meaningful" eyes. He rolled his in response. "What did you expect?"

The hum of activities resuming in the classroom behind us filtered out through the gap under the door. I could hear Harriet's shrill whine from here. Lazily falling into step beside Craig as we slowly walked up the dimly lit corridor, portraits rustling sleepily by our sides, I ran a baffled hand through my hair; now darkened slightly into a dusky brown.

"I dunno; I guess I was expecting she would have gotten over it by now. Christ that girl can hold a grudge."

Craig chuckled lightly; about to make some witty reply when his words were drowned out.

"Lupin? What are you doing here?"

Pivoting quickly, my eyes widened as I saw Victoire standing by the classroom door behind us; less than mere feet away. How did she move so quietly?! It wasn't natural.

Her hands were poised lightly on the door handle; as though she was just about to enter when she spotted us. Slowly she straightened up; appraising us carefully. Her eyes were trained on me; pointedly ignoring Craig; who lingered uncomfortably by my side.

"I wanted to join the Duelling Club- but sadly I'm informed I'm not of Duelling Club material."

Victoire's eyes narrowed minimally; a flicker of suspicion alight for an instant. "_You_ wanted to join the Duelling Club?"

Why do people keep saying it like that?

Craig intervened lazily. "Actually WE wanted to join. Not that anyone cares."

Victoire's gaze shot to him for the briefest of moments. "I'm sorry- who are you again?"

Moving quickly to cover whatever angry response Craig was sure to provide; I cracked a crooked smile. "Look- I really need extra-curriculars for Auror applications- Duelling Club is a perfect fit." Shrugging as I finished, I shot her a hopeful look.

She tilted her head slightly; considering. Finally she nodded; allowing a small smile. "Alright; I guess I owe you one anyways."

Craig and I paused; freezing momentarily. Was she… was she going to get us in?

HA! YES! Oh I can't wait to see Harriet's face! Exchanging a look; we eagerly followed in her footsteps; the entire group falling to a complete standstill once again as we returned. Harriet's face turned putrid as she pushed through other students.

"I thought I explained… Victoire- what is-?"

Deftly tying up loose strands of silky blonde hair; Victoire turned to face her coolly. "Teddy is trying out for Duelling Club? What does it look like?"

Harriet's face turned blank in shock at Victoire's opposition. Which was fair when you thought about it. We weren't friends as such; we just harboured a mutual grudging respect for each other at the moment. That; and I was obsessed with her. But Harriet couldn't be expected to know that. In fact seeing as we had only recently been involved in a very public brawl; it was completely understandable that Harriet was bewildered. Poor soul. She spluttered for a moment or two; glaring at each of us individually. "But- but he can't… Fine. _Fine_. I'll trial him myself." She shot a menacing glare my way.

I swallowed.

"No that's okay- you're already occupied. I'll trial Teddy." Victoire turned back to face me; dismissing Harriet.

Harriet smiled forcefully at her; desperately trying to convey in silent girl talk that she _really wanted_ to trial me. Her agitation grew with each passing second that Victoire pretended to be oblivious. "_Really_; I want to help. Besides Bursnell is fine; she doesn't need a trial."

Victoire turned to smile sweetly at her; and I prayed fervently that she wouldn't hand me over to Harriet. I did _not_ want to relive the boils experience. Not here; in front of all these watching people. And as much as I hated to admit it- those things were more than embarrassing- they were fucking _painful_.

Victoire tilted her head slightly in consideration as I waited on tenterhooks. She was going to hand me over to Harriet so that she could duel Bursnell. I just knew it. Silently I cursed myself for ever telling her Bursnell was behind the attacks on Louis. I needed to learn when to say NO.

"Yeah you're right; Bursnell doesn't really need one. Why doesn't she go with Jorkins, just for practise? Clemence- you know Trevor right? His cousin works in the Ministry- Department of International Magical Cooperation. You interned there this summer yeah? I'm sure you two will have loads to talk about."

To the casual observer; Victoire's show of interest in Clemence's life looked kindly; even sincere. But something about the cold malice in her eyes; the secretive slant to her smirk; made me look over at Bursnell for a reaction. Despite how innocent her words had sounded; Burnsell looked slightly sick; her face pale with shock as she hastily moved to comply. Oval brown eyes were widened in disbelief as she stared almost beseechingly at Victoire; refusing to meet this Trevor's eyes.

Watching her slink away in satisfaction, Victoire turned back to Harriet. "If you really want to help; why don't you trial…" She frowned over at Craig; as though realising for the first time he was still here. She gestured over to him; puzzled. "I'm sorry- what did you say your name was?"

Craig stared at her in disbelief. Sensing anger brewing, I once again intervened. "This is Craig, my dorm-mate." I smiled happily over at him; encouraging him to get involved. His answering glare was withering. Inflated with the knowledge I was not going to be left to Harriet's mercy; I found it hard to muster up the guilt I should have felt at forcing Craig into this situation. But honestly; he could bare it with better grace. Hadn't I willingly sat through weeks of Chess club for that Dobbyns girl in third year?

Got pretty good too. Sometimes I missed chess club…

Harriet grimaced over, sarcasm lacing her tone. "Wonderful. Can we expect Aelius to join us too? I was oh-so-hoping for the complete trio."

I smiled innocently over at her. "Unfortunatly Aelius couldn't make this one. But I'll tell him you were thinking of him. I'm sure he'd be flattered."

She glowered furiously over at me before spinning on her heel and stalking to the other side of the room. With her ominous presence somewhat removed; I breathed a bit more freely; taking time to glance around the room. It was a pretty sweet set up they had going here. The room was large and spacious; high ceilings, long windows and white walls giving it a bright airy feel. Despite the sizeable crowd that had attended; all peeled away into two's; the room didn't feel too packed_. _All the tables and chairs had been removed, though I couldn't see to where.

Victoire walked closer to us slowly. "Look- I've got you a trial. But you better be amazing or she won't let you in. Do. Not. Fuck. Up. Am I clear?"

She eyed us impressively in turn.

"Why don't you pair off with Nessa?" Her eyes slid past me to rest on Craig; who with one last angry glance; stomped off to join a dark; curly haired girl by the door.

And then her attention was firmly fixed on me, those deep blue eyes boring into mine. She smirked slightly; taking a step back. "Okay Lupin. Let's see what you got. Don't let me down."

I looked around; unsure of what to do. Wasn't I supposed to bow or something? Most other people had already started; already firing shots at each other. I turned blankly back to Victoire. Her smirk grew.

"You normally have to do a few routine steps; but seeing as it's your first time we'll skip them. This is just about gauging your potential as a dueller."

Nodding, I raised my wand slowly. So I was just supposed to jinx her? What if I actually got her?

She raised her eyebrows expectantly, a coy smile on her lips. "I'm waiting?"

Loosely; I fired a trip jinx in her general direction; not really trying to hit her, slow enough that she could easily avoid it. But before I could even blink; with the minimalist flick of her wand she had redirected it; sending it flying at speed directly into my face. I flew into the wall behind me with a loud audible smack; my bones bruising on impact. Groaning I straightened up to see Victoire standing above me and smirking broadly.

"Lupin; chivalry will be the death of you. As it is; it's unlikely you'll be able to come any way _near _close to hurting me. Why handicap yourself any further than your complete lack of natural ability already does?"

Growling I stood up fully; towering over her in her near proximity. Irritated; I motioned for her to take her stance again and ever smirking; she duly obliged. I watched her take position with a calculating eye. She was good; much better than I'd given her credit for. Which was stupid of me; I'd known she was a prefect and _chair_ of the fucking duelling club.

But I hadn't received Outstandings in DADA for nothing. I'd underestimated her. But I bet she was cocky enough to do the same.

With no warning, I gave a sudden swish of my wand; firing a quick jinx at her. She deflected it easily; but before she had time to react I fired another. And another. For a few minutes we kept up our furious pace; me desperately trying to find a hole in her defence, bombarding her with hex after hex; and her maintaining her wall of shield charms with ever more speedy and focused movements. Breathless, and yet more energised than I had ever been off a Quidditch pitch; I redoubled my efforts; frowning with concentration. She reacted to the increase in intensity without batting an eyelid. She was right; I realised slowly. My best wasn't going to come close.

Hurling more and more hexes at her I began to see it would only end one way. When she finally decided to retaliate; it would be game over. Our eyes met briefly as she flashed a quick smirk; sensing an opening. I was flat on my back at the opposite end of the room before I even knew what hit me.

Winded and wheezing slightly; I attempted to straighten up. My vision blurred as I refocused; dazed and dizzy. The room had once again come to a standstill.

Shit.

This was embarrassing.

A gentle hand pushed me back down on the floor; stopping my attempts to right myself. Groaning I gave up; flopping back on the floor with flourish. Muffled voices floated down to me. The most pressing of which was right by my ear.

"Oh My God- Teddy! Are you okay? Oh My- What is your _problem_ Victoire? He was just a _beginner_! What were you think-" Harriet's high keening was cut off abruptly.

"Teddy- Ted can you hear me?"

I nodded weakly; reaching out for Craig in the general direction his voice had come from. "Yeah; yeah mate- um, head is sore."

Small hands began stroking my face in the most annoying way possible. It was tickly and way too hot; and definitely Harriet. I attempted to swat her away but she was persistent.

"Okay; let's get him up." Victoire's silky voice interjected.

"You _are not touching_ him. You've done enough. Why did you do it, huh? For your slimy Slytherin boyfriend? So he wouldn't be able to play this weekend? _I'll _bring him up."

Jesus Christ, no. NO.

Forcing my heavy mouth to move, I opened my eyes; gazing up at their blurred faces. "It's okay. I… Victoire."

Silence greeted my words before I felt strong arms grab me, and haul me upright. From the lack of sensitivity and care I was guessing this was Craig. Trusting he wouldn't drop me I allowed myself pass out.

God this was embarrassing.

* * *

When I came to; it took several minutes of readjusting to recognise the two faces preening down at me. Aelius's face cracked into a broad smirk as my eyes fluttered open; Craig slouched on my bed beside him, attempting to keep a straight face.

"How you feeling Teddy?" He inquired in a weirdly contained voice.

I winced. "Fucking dreadful. What..?"

It came back to me in a rush.

"Oh My God."

Horror rolled over me in waves. Did I… Did I pass out at Duelling club? Did Victoire… Oh fuck.

Aelius's smirk broke into a full grin now; chortling contentedly. "Yup- it happened _exactly_ like you remember! Beautiful work Ted- seriously. Sometimes it baffles me how you pull this shit off."

Craig supressed a grin. "If it makes you feel better- we think Harriet may have forgiven you." He gestured to a massive Teddy Bear on my bed stand holding a heart emblazoned with the words "Get Well Soon".

I cried a little inside.

Aelius leaned forward conspiratorially. "Get it? 'Cus it's a _Teddy _Bear and you're _her_ Teddy Bear? Beautiful." He doubled up laughing as my wince deepened; the throbbing in my head now coupled with the dread of facing Harriet again.

"Where is she?" I whispered hoarsely.

Aelius smiled slowly. "She's outside- don't worry though mate; she's distracted." He shared a wink with Craig who was beginning to look slightly abashed. My gaze shot between them with rising concern.

"What- What is she doing?"

Aelius bit his lip to choke back laughter. "She's… She's… Dear God I can't even- Craig you tell him."

Craig raised sorrowful eyes to me. "Sorry Ted- we couldn't stop her-"

"Craig- What is she doing?"

Craig looked at the floor. "She's… introducing herself to Harry."

My stomach dropped. What? She was… what? Why would she do that? Why would anyone-

"Stop her!" I hissed frantically; motioning for them to move. Craig stared uncertainly at me.

"How are we supposed to-?"

"I DON'T CARE! STOP HER! He'll tell my Grandmother!"

"But Teddy- be reasonable; Harry won't-"

"GO!"

"Ted- We can't just-"

"Jinx her; carry her; mute her- I DON'T CARE! Stop her!"

"Come on Ted-"

"Is this a bad time?"

.

.

.

.

.

All three of our heads shot to the door. Hovering by the curtain of my bed; Victoire stood hesitantly, addressing all three of us. Silence lingered for a beat.

"No-eh, come in. These guys were just leaving." I eyed them meaningfully as they turned bemused eyes on me. Aelius grinned.

"But Ted; whatever will we do about Harriet?"

"I don't care."

"But Ted; didn't you just say we had your permission to _jinx_ her?"

"Aelius_- I don't care_."

Victoire kept her head down as they filed past her; looking up slowly at me as the door clicked shut behind them. She offered an awkward smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I lied smoothly, giving her a quick grin.

Her smile deepened somewhat. "Good. So you'll be able to come to Duelling Club next Thursday?"

My face contorted with surprise and then irritation. "You don't have to give me a pity place just because you nearly killed me."

She rolled her eyes. "Nearly killed you? A tad melodramatic Lupin, don't you think? And anyways it's not a pity place- you're good. Really good in fact. I wouldn't have let it get that far if I didn't think…"

She trailed off, taking a deep breath and staring at the floor. "I guess what I'm trying to say is- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. I… My only defence is that- you were a lot better than I expected. I spend a lot of time in there training other people- it felt good to duel for real." She raised embarrassed eyes from the ground; assessing me for a reaction.

Her words sank in slowly; the realisation like warmth seeping through me. "You- think I'm good?"

Rolling her eyes and laughing slightly; she nodded. "You're alright."

I shook my head slowly; undeterred as a smirk played at my lips. "Not what you said though is it? You said- "really good". "

She grinned back; scoffing slightly. "You're unbelievable. You realise you're in the hospital wing with concussion after being tossed around the room by a girl; and you're _still_ bragging about how good you are?"

I laughed openly. "Shit. You're right. Well thanks for the offer; but I don't think my pride can handle a return to Duelling Club any time soon. Or my Quidditch season come to that."

Smiling softly, she rose to leave; before hesitating and turning to look at me from over her shoulder. "I still owe you one Lupin. I guess two now. Sending you to the hospital wing doesn't exactly constitute as returning the favour."

I quirked an eyebrow; intrigued. My imagination went into overdrive as she bit her lip nervously.

"If you're serious about wanting Duelling training for Auror applications; I could train you. One-on-one. You wouldn't need to ever face the Duelling club again."

My face froze as different emotions swelled within me. Firstly; disappointment that she wasn't going to be playing out any of my teenage fantasies any time soon. Secondly; excitement. One-on-one training with Victoire- wasn't that exactly what I'd wanted? Seemed almost worth the trip to the hospital wing.

Coughing; I stove for casual. "You sure Zabini won't have a problem with that? Your boyfriend doesn't exactly like me; remember?"

She shrugged dismissively. "Maybe we don't tell Cass. It's not like he's unfamiliar with the concept of unpleasant secrets." Her face scrunched up into a scowl; her nose crinkling distastefully.

"Well; I'm all for anything that pisses off Zabini. On one condition though."

She smirked. "Christ Lupin; I'm doing you the favour."

I grinned back. "Humour me. You just put me in hospital. What was up with Bursnell earlier? I know you said something to her- I've never seen anyone look more like throwing up in my life."

She tossed her golden hair back; laughing openly as I sat dazed; mesmerized by the movement. When she laughed she seemed to come alive; glowing that fraction brighter; shimmering with the slightest hitch in intensity.

"Never mind Bursnell. I told you I'd handle it. Trust me- it's handled."

I shook my head- pushing my luck; now genuinely curious. "No seriously- what did you do?"

She slipped easily onto the bed behind her; her skirt rising a few centimetres higher as she nestled into a more comfortable position. I swallowed noisily.

"You really wanna know? Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded solemnly. She shook her head; still giggling. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. You know the boy I paired her off with? Trevor Jorkins? Well his cousin works in for the Ministry-the same department as Bursnell interned. Half of Slytherin interns there every summer; and my friend Lys-"

"Lys?"

She frowned over at me petulantly; irritated at my interruption or at the question- I couldn't tell.

"Yeah- Lys- Alyssa? She's my friend, brown hair; big brown eyes- like seriously, do you live in a Gryffindor bubble?"

I shrugged; motioning for her to continue. Rolling her eyes she obliged, already back into the swing of her story. "Basically, darling Clemence got a tad _too familiar_ with her superior; Mr Jorkins. He's _engaged_." She smirked superiorly over at me.

My face froze in shock. "You mean-? Isn't she with-?"

She nodded smugly. "Daniels? Yeah she is- for the last three years."

I sat in silence as I absorbed this; staring at her in disbelief. How could she know this? And- shit. That was heavy. Was she really… blackmailing this girl with this secret? It could ruin a marriage. And Bursnell had been with this boy for three years. He'd be crushed. I liked Daniels. He played on the Ravenclaw team. I'd sat beside him in Herbology in fourth year.

"So… what are you going to do?" I tried to keep the concern from my voice as she glanced down at her nails. She looked back up at me; unfazed.

"Isn't it obvious? You saw her face today. She's fucking terrified; she knows now that I know. She'll come to me eventually, and then I'll tell her flat out. She leaves my brother the fuck alone or I finish her. End of. Let her try and get a job at the ministry after this." She smirked happily over at me and I began to feel slightly sick.

Christ. Had I unwittingly ruined this girl's life by telling Victoire her name?

I reached over to her. "Victoire- you can't tell anyone this- that's… too far. I know you have some history with her but come on-."

Her face clouded over instantly at my tone; irritated by my reaction. "What do you take me for? I'm not going to tell until she forces me to. And she isn't an idiot. She isn't going to give me a single reason to. Everybody wins."

I opened my mouth to object; to make her see how fucked up this was. "You can't just go around ruining innocent people-"

Her expression darkened dangerously. "What the_- innocent_ people? You're the one who told me what she did? Do you think it was _random_? She picked on him because of _me_! And you don't have a fucking clue what "_history_" we have, so don't pretend to be the source of reason in this."

"And what about that man's fiancé? About Daniels? What did they ever do to your brother?" I shot back hotly, matching her temper pace for pace.

She laughed bitterly. "How naïve can you actually be? I didn't hold my wand to her head and make her sleep with her boss! I didn't make either of them cheat- they did it _on their own_. You don't think Daniels and that woman would be better off not wasting anymore years of their lives with people who_ use_ them like that? You don't think they _deserve_ to get caught?"

It was my turn to laugh; the sound vaguely hollow to my ears. "Yeah I'm sure that's why you're doing it- that innate sense of justice and honour of yours."

"I'm sorry- I guess I forgot who I was addressing. How fitting that _you_ would be an advocate for letting the cheating skank ride off into the sunset with no repercussions." She drawled sarcastically.

I glared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"When have you ever been held accountable_ in your life_? Do you imagine that if you had pulled the shit you did with Carlisle with anyone else that you would have got away with it? If you had done that to _me_?"

Anger flushed my face. "What? You would have what? Fact is Victoire- you don't have a clue what happened between Harriet and I; so don't think-"

"_You don't have a clue what happened with Bursnell so don't_-"

.

"ENOUGH! Quiet in the hospital wing Ms Weasley or I will ask you to leave!" Madame Pomfrey eyed us severely in turn; poking her head around her office door, before withdrawing behind it with a deafening slam.

Somewhat shaken by the abrupt closure of our argument, I looked back at Victoire; hundreds of things still to say; burning at the tip of my tongue. In her anger she had pushed herself off the bed; the atmosphere in the room soured completely as we both stood in silence; glaring at each other.

I shook my head slightly; holding her gaze as I laughed softly. "Wow. You know I used to wonder how you ended up in Slytherin with a brother like Louis. I guess I know now."

Her face contorted with shock and hurt; her eyes widening at the impact of my words as the silence lengthened. My heart stilled at her expression as I desperately tried to take the words back. I hadn't meant for them to have such an effect. Well I had- but I didn't think they actually would! Quickly she swallowed; smoothly masking whatever emotion she had shown. There were no cracks in the carefully constructed smirk directed at me.

"Now you know."

The door to the wing swung open, as footsteps padded noisily down the room. Louis stuck his sandy blonde hair around the curtain; eyes searching for me in concern.

"_Teddy_- I heard a Slytherin got you- I'm so-"

His words dried as he took in Victoire standing by my bed. She quickly smiled over at him; looking the picture of calm; only the slight narrowing over her eyes and the stiff slant to her shoulders betraying how tense she really was. I gazed helplessly at Louis as his gaze flickered between us.

"What- Victoire what are you doing here?"

She hesitated. "It was me that jinxed Teddy- we were at Duelling club and… it was an accident. I guess… I was just apologising."

He frowned over at her, suspicion clouding his usually bright countenance. "An accident? You sure Zabini didn't put you up to it?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What- no, Louis. I would never- Cass wouldn't-"

He scoffed harshly. "Sure he wouldn't Vic. Keep deluding yourself. I think you should go- Harry's asking for you."

Victoire stared at her brother in silence for a moment; as though unable to comprehend what was happening. I searched for something to say to help her out of this. "Look mate; it honestly was an accident- Victoire was just-"

She cut me off quickly. "Leave it Lupin. He's right- I should go. This was a mistake."

I watched her go; crestfallen. This wasn't how I wanted this to go at all. Aching to call her back but unsure of what to say; I just kept my gaze on her back; throwing my head back into my pillow in frustration when the door clicked behind her. Excellent. Fucking Brilliant.

Now she was going to run off to Zabini and they could hate me together- he'd probably cheer her up after how harsh I'd been- convince her to stay away- I just couldn't-

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes quickly; staring at Louis blankly. I'd forgotten he was even here. Shrugging defensively, I gazed steadily at him. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right- what was that about?" He gestured to my dramatics on the bed; where I now lay head in hands, sprawled haphazardly along it's length.

"What?"

Advancing a few steps he glared suspiciously down at me. "You know exactly what. What are you doing with my sister?"

Speechless I gazed silently up at him. There were no words for how awkward this was.

"Nothing- nothing. Come on- you saw it mate. She hates me." I laughed self-consciously as he continued to glare at me.

"Teddy. I'm not an idiot. I don't care if you're into my sister. Just admit it."

Backed into a corner, I could see no other way out. "Well- I mean kind of. But not like- you know. Christ; this is painful Louis."

He frowned slightly. "Look Teddy- whatever you do in your own time is your business- I'm not bothered. But you can't deny you have- you know." He nodded meaningfully.

I stared blankly up at him. "I have what?"

"A rep- you know- with girls. And while Zabini is a dick- he worships my sister. I don't want her being used in some bet you and Aelius have cooked up."

His cheeks turned slightly pink at the words and for a moment I respected him for the guts he was showing. And then I remembered how ridiculous the concept was and laughed outright.

"Louis- you don't have to worry. This isn't a… bet or whatever. Look, I'm sure it's just a phase or something and it'll pass. Besides; nothing will ever happen- you said yourself- she's mad about Zabini. And I'm pretty sure she hates me now anyways."

His frowned turned less severe and more curious. "Oh man. Oh shit. You _actually_ like her?"

I shook my head quickly. "No- No I told you-"

A grin was already spreading across his cheeks though; his face lighting up. "This is _awesome_! You can get her to finally leave Zabini! Oh man- his face when he finds out about you-"

Panicking I grabbed his arm quickly; forcing his attention. "No- Louis- there is _nothing_ going on! She _hate_s me!"

He smirked happily down at me; plans already whirring in his head. "Correction; she dislikes you. And that's probably good- you know; work it to your advantage. Zabini is pathetic; he just agrees with whatever she says. She may respect a bit of opposition."

Open-mouthed, I interrupted his musings. "Wait- two minutes ago you were warning me off her- now you're matchmaking?"

He rolled his eyes; impatient with my inability to keep up. "Two minutes ago I thought you were only after her to get at Zabini. Now I get that you like her. And you are kind of perfect for each other. I can't believe I didn't see it before actually."

It was my time to roll my eyes. "Sure we are. All I ever do is piss her off."

He laughed. "It's all I do either and she still loves me. And now you have Dom and I to help."

I raised an incredulous eyebrow; not liking the sound of this. "What?"

He grinned enthusiastically; plonking himself down on my bed as he shoved my leg out of the way. "Yeah; we both loathe Zabini. Anything to avoid his visits over Christmas. And besides it's in Victoire's best interests. You two are a way better match."

He leaned over me to inspect a bunch of chocolates on my bedside; lazily rooting through them for a favourite. I watched him in open bewilderment.

"No offence mate; creepy though I find you offer to set me up with your sister to be; you said it yourself. Girls aren't exactly unknown territory for me. I'll be fine." I eyed the door pointedly; hoping to end what had been undoubtedly one of the most messed up days of my life.

He smirked down at me as he popped a chocolate into his mouth; munching happily. "Unhuh. How's that going for you?"

I frowned.

He had a point.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is him Dom."

I looked up from my book to see Louis smiling expectantly down at me, a small fourth year girl by his size. Her hair was a rich, deep red; eyes an interesting combination of green and blue; her small, round, little nose scrunched in scrutiny. What got me though; was her expression. Her thin brown eyebrows were arched haughtily; eyes squinting slightly as she pouted down at me; surveying my disgruntled appearance. There was no doubt whose sister this was. Despite her being younger than me; I suddenly felt acutely aware of the fact that my shirt was un-tucked, my tie hanging loose at my throat; and my hair, now a dusky sandy colour, was tousled and unkempt; sticking up in every direction.

She turned to Louis; finally tearing her unimpressed gaze from me. "He's good looking; I'll give you that. But that's about it."

I raised my eyebrows; shooting an injured expression her way. "What the- Louis? What is this?"

She ignored my question; peering nosily at the book in my hand. "What are you reading? Advanced Transfiguration for-"

I snatched my book away quickly; not willing to humour this snotty kid; even if she was Victoire's sister. She rolled her eyes at my efforts; deftly plucking my notes from the table in front of me and scanning them quickly. My outraged protests fell on deaf ears.

Raising her eyebrows as she handed the parchment back to me she surveyed me once more; silent and thoughtful. Irritated, I raised an eyebrow back; questioning.

She smirked. "You mis-spelt Animagus."

From the seat beside me; Aelius snorted in delight; no longer paying any attention to his own essay as he watched the scene before him with poorly disguised enthusiasm.

Who was I kidding? He wasn't even _trying_ to disguise it.

Scowling over at her I turned my attention to Louis. "Louis what is this? I have an essay due in tomorrow." I gestured emphatically to the parchment now lying innocently on the table in front of me. Even in the dim light of the library lamps I could see the mis-spelling in question; glaring up at me accusingly in the third line from the bottom.

Fuck. She was right.

He smiled hesitantly. "I told you- we want to help."

Dom scoffed noisily; earning a glare from the library attending. They both pulled up chairs opposite us; settling in comfortably. I stared at them; speechless.

"Louis- this is frankly ridiculous. Even if by some miracle this _boy_ could win Vic over-"

I glowered over at her again; a petulant frown gracing my features. "I'm _older _than you? And what is that supposed to mean? Some miracle?"

She rolled her eyes; irritated at the interruption. "Please. You can't even button your shirt properly. The whole- "I-play-so-much-quidditch-that-I-only-have-time-to -barely-throw-on-clothes-over-my-chiselled-physiqu e" may work on some people- but not Victoire. Ever seen Zabini look askew? Pretty girl here would have a better chance."

Aelius's mouth fell open in shock. Clearly he was unable to form a response- flattered at being called pretty; insulted at being called a girl.

"And anyways- why would we want him to?" Dominique shot her brother a bewildered look. He stared back; equally confused.

"Why would we-? Because first of all; anyone is better than Cassius. Second of all- Teddy's a good sort. Sure he needs some polishing up, but-"

His sister threw back her head and laughed openly. "A good sort? Are you joking? Louis you _need_ to wise up."

Following the conversation with confusion and bemusement; I suddenly snapped my gaze to hers; defensive.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

She narrowed her eyes in derision; a small hand resting lazily on the soft oak table between us as she closed the gap; leaning closer to face me directly.

"Do you deny that you slept with Carlisle and then dropped her as soon as she left her boyfriend for you?"

My mouth fell open. "No- that was completely-"

"And the Meriwether twins? I suppose that rumour started itself did it?"

I spluttered incoherently. "I didn't make-"

"What I thought." She observed me coolly; resting back into her chair.

We sat in awkward silence for a moment; appraising each other. I didn't know why I was sitting here; taking a gruelling from a fourteen year old kid but something about her made it impossible to bullshit her. With her hard gaze upon me; I knew I couldn't lie.

Louis coughed; abashed. "Look- no one's denying he has a past. But Vic is different- right Teddy?"

Both of their gazes swivelled to me. I froze. Aelius raised a curious brow too; unable to stop himself watching my response.

Was it different? Was _she_ different? Certainly she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever chased after. And the cleverest. And certainly the most challenging. But was it a different feeling- or the same, more intensified?

I didn't know.

I didn't have a clue.

Suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, I grabbed my books and quills, shoving them in my bag. Louis watched me with surprise. Dominique with something akin to grim satisfaction. I shot Louis an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry- but this is a little much."

Hurriedly striding from the library I left the three of them to their hushed and angry whispers. Once out of the hall I ran a shaky hand through my hair. What the hell was that? It had been an interrogation- by a pair of kids! And yet I felt so rattled. I felt slightly sick.

Shaking my head of the haze now clouding it; I decided to skip potions. I couldn't face Victoire at this very minute. We hadn't spoken since the disastrous encounter at the hospital wing. Every class I'd had with her since then had been torture. I was overly attuned to her presence in the class- who she talked to; what she said; where she looked. I ached to say something that would return us to the shaky normalcy we had established- but there was nothing to say and no opportunity to say it. We had both meant what we said. What she was doing to Bursnell went beyond the conforms of a petty grudge. It was malicious. Whatever mistakes I had made in the past were just that- mistakes. I had never intentionally hurt someone. That was the difference.

That was the difference; I reminded myself for the thousandth time.

But I still couldn't shake her accusations; her incredulous tone- scathing and stinging all at once. _"Do you imagine that if you had pulled the shit you did with Carlisle with anyone else that you would have gotten away with it? If you had done that to me?"_

That was the question wasn't it? Would I do that to her? Was she the equivalent to Harriet to me?

No; a small voice in my head answered. It was true that I respected her more than I ever had Harriet- she was clever; cleverer than me, even. And more principled. Her principles might be slightly fucked up but she abided by them at least. And Harriet…

Harriet hadn't been my finest hour- I'd admit that.

Sighing I realised I had reached the end of the hall. I needed to decide where I was going. But it seemed my feet already knew; leading me quickly down the front steps and towards the Quidditch pitch; the stadium standing alone in the distance; enveloped by a cloud of misty fog. The rain drizzled lightly around me and by the time my feet had squelched through the grass to the pitch; my clothes were damp and sticky. Ignoring this; I swung open the locker rooms- searching for my broom. I'd run drills. It was generally the only thing that calmed me down when I was in one of these moods.

I froze mid-step though as I opened the door to the pitch, my heart plummeting to see swarms of green and silver figures dart around the pitch. Fuck it. Why did they have to train the one time I really needed to? Fucking Slytherins. Kicking the door angrily; my eyes drifted of their own accord to the stands where a lone; pale figure was watching me. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Under her gaze I longed to turn back around and retreat to the locker rooms and put some serious distance between me and the pitch. But I couldn't. She was like some sort of fucking magnet- wherever she went; I just had to follow. I was unlikely to get another opportunity like this again- Victoire; alone and with no other option but to listen to me.

Trudging heavy feet I advanced towards the stands; my eyes fixed on her. She observed my progress with cool; unflinching eyes; strands of ashy blonde locks whipping across her face in the wind as the team continued to practise behind us; oblivious to the impending murder that was about to occur in the stands.

Only feet away from her I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Hey Victoire."

She arched an eyebrow and glared at me. "Fuck off Lupin."

Taken aback; I stared at her in shocked silence. I hadn't expected her to be so hostile. She exerted so much of her energy pretending not to care; it was disconcerting to see her angry.

"Look- I wanted to apologise. What I said about seeing why you're a Slytherin- it was-"

She threw back her head and laughed mirthlessly; her eyes blazing over at me.

"_That's_ what you want to apologise for? Calling me a _Slytherin_? Maybe it's escaped your dim capabilities Lupin; but I _am_ a Slytherin."

I floundered for a moment. I was _trying_ here. Didn't she have things she wanted to apologise for? Of course not; in her world everything Victoire says is right- no one else can have any valid opinions or morals at all. I mirrored her callous smirk.

"What would you prefer I apologised for? Calling you out on being a manipulative bitch?"

She smiled cruelly; tearing her hair out of her face as she stood to face me. "Trust me Lupin- I am all too aware of what a manipulative bitch I can be. You don't even know the half of it. But keep your shit up- and I promise you; you'll find out first hand."

I laughed; a hollow noise that didn't reach my ears. She was so fucking arrogant! There was no reasoning with her! "Fine then- what _do_ I have to apologise for?"

She snapped her gaze to me; irritation flicking across it before she masked her entire expression; surveying me calmly. "I don't want you to apologise for calling me a Slytherin. I want you to apologise for thinking it's something that would insult me."

I froze. What?

"What do you mean?"

She gave me that twisted smirk again. "You know what I mean Lupin. You only said what you said to try and hurt me. You thought that saying I was a true Slytherin would hurt me. You think it's something to be ashamed off."

I stared back at her; silent. She was right to an extent. I would never be as proud of being a Slytherin as I was a Gryffindor. Being a Gryffindor was something that defined me- made me part of who I was. I couldn't imagine it any other way. But I had grown up with Harry constantly in my ear; telling me the bravest man he ever knew was a Slytherin. I knew they weren't all bad. I just had never met one who embodied all their prided traits like Victoire. And they weren't traits that I prided.

Then why are you still here? A small voice asked. If you're so disgusted with her and hate Slytherin principles so much- why do you constantly think about her? Why are you constantly apologising to her; chasing after her?

I didn't know.

"Victoire!" A familiar voice boomed behind us; anger etched in every syllable. Tearing her gaze away from me; she turned into the furious glare of her boyfriend; pounding up the steps behind us. The entire Slytherin team had disbanded; hovering uncertainly in the air to watch our confrontation. The rain fell just a little thicker.

"What do _you_ want?" Zabini gestured angrily in my direction as he closed the space between him and Victoire; a protective arm slung over her shoulder. Or a possessive one; depending how you looked at it.

I rolled my eyes. "It's the Quidditch pitch Zabini, and I am holding a broom. You do the math."

He glowered over at me. "And where does hassling my girlfriend come into you playing Quidditch?"

Before I could respond; Victoire intervened. Shrugging out of his grip she gave him an exasperated look. "For God's sake Cass- he can talk to me if he wants to. If I wanted to get rid of him; I would have. I don't need you hovering over me."

Both of us looked at her in shocked silence that she pointedly ignored. Finally bringing her gaze to me she stared expectantly. "I believe you were going to apologise?"

Zabini glowered over at me again; his anger returning in an instant. "Why? What did he do?"

She rolled her eyes. "He found a statue of Salazar Slytherin; stole it and brought it to the Gryffindor common room; defaced and painted it before setting it on fire and pissing on it to put it out. And then he sacrificed a few kittens over its smouldering remains."

Zabini's face froze.

Was he… was he actually contemplating whether or not I did that? I shot Victoire a disbelieving look. She stared mutely back at me; not humouring me; still waiting.

I swallowed. "I'm sorry for what I said. While I don't agree with what you did; it was wrong of me to attribute it to you being a Slytherin. Your bitchy and sadistic motives are your own; not that of your entire house."

There was silence for a beat as we absorbed this. The corners of her lips twitched minimally and my heart leapt.

"Thank you Lupin. That was all I asked." Her sarcastic smile was met with one of my own.

"Anytime. I live to serve."

Taking this as my cue to leave I turned and slowly made my way to the stairs. I was almost there when a thought occurred to me.

Was she still going to give me those private lessons?

Spinning on my heel suddenly; I froze as I took in the scene in front of me.

Victoire was on her tip toes; both small, silky hands placed on each side of Zabini's face as he kissed her. It wasn't the passionate; all-consuming embrace of two fiery lovers; but a much sweeter; softer moment. It was almost worse for that.

In that one moment I stopped thinking of her as pulling ahead and him as traipsing after her. They were a couple- a team. All those conversations she had with me- he probably knew about. They probably talked about me.

My stomach turned and constricted painfully as I turned away again; anxious for neither of them to notice I had seen. I kept myself walking. If I didn't I would go back there and punch him. I would seriously beat the crap out of him for touching and kissing her like only I should; however irrational and unjustified my anger was. And her! How couldn't she see how wrong they were together? How dim that boy was; how he just ran around after her all the time? How wrong them kissing; them touching; them laughing together was? It was just so forced; so unnatural- there was absolutely no chemistry- but _us_.

Before I could even think to stop myself my imagination went into overdrive; with me in Zabini's shoes.

Victoire coming to watch me train- to cheer me on; kissing Victoire in the stands after practise; sneaking away after Slug Club to be with her-

My heart beat stilled slightly as realisation hit me.

I wasn't fantasising about seeing her naked; or just kissing her senseless. I wanted all those relationship things- I wanted to be the one she told all her secrets to; the one she gave those small smiles to; the one that made her laugh; that kicked the shit out of every boy that looked sideways at her; the one who could walk up to her in the middle of the hall and kiss her- just because I could. I wanted everything Zabini had- but more. I just knew that we would be _so much more _if she would just open her eyes a little and realise that Slytherin wasn't fucking everything.

And that Zabini was a twat.

Armed with this realisation; I traipsed back to the castle in a daze.

She wasn't another Harriet to me.

She wasn't any of them.

She was entirely different.

I think- I think I might love her.

**Author's note: Okay I've decided I am going to do this story in fragments! The next set of chapters will be from Victoire's perspective and then maybe after that it'll flick back to Teddy's, depending on how long it takes me to get them together naturally. This set of chapters is complete though and the new story will have the same title- maybe with an added variation so keep your eyes open! ;)**


End file.
